


Clone Wars Domestic AU

by Yall_its_me_nicole



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brother Feels, Comet has ADHD, Family Fluff, Fives and Echo are twins, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jango is a good dad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickness, Tup has anxiety, Waxer and Boil are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yall_its_me_nicole/pseuds/Yall_its_me_nicole
Summary: Jango has fifteen kids, Ponds (25), Bly (24) Wolffe (24), Cody (23), Rex (22), Kix (20), Jesse (19), Boost (18) Sinker (18), Waxer and Boil (17), Echo and Fives (16), Comet (16), and finally Tup (15). Jango and the boys learn to become closer and a better family as their mother left them years ago. There are happy moments but there are sad moments. But they will stick together no matter what.Or Jango has fifteen kids in one house hold. Entertainment and chaos ensues.
Comments: 86
Kudos: 101





	1. School Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives doesn't come home from school with the others. So what happened?

The Fett boys knew something was wrong when the high school kids, Tup, Comet, Waxer, Boil, and Echo, came home, without Fives in toe. They were all very confused but they didn't think anything of it because sometimes they come home at different times. Jango hadn't noticed yet.

It had been more than a couple of minutes and Echo was becoming concerned for his twin.

"Echo, where is Fives," Jango asked finally noticing his missing son. Echo shrugged thinking the same thing, "He was in sixth period with me, and then I didn't see him when we were leaving school." 

Jango frowned, worried about his son, but he knew Fives could handle himself. Jango's phone chimed with an incoming call, the caller ID said it was the kid's high school. 

"Damn it, Fives," Jango sighed, knowing that the school was calling about Fives, it was the only reasonable explanation. Waxer looked up from his English essay, happy to abandon it. Jango turned the phone towards him, with an unhappy expression on his face. Waxer gave a look that was sympathizing for Fives, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Jango reluctantly answered the phone, "Hello?" The boys tried to eavesdrop on the call, then gave up when they couldn't hear anything. Their dad looked furious. "I'll be there in a few minutes," he said through gritted teeth. He stood up, grabbing the keys that were previously put on the table.

"I'm going to kill that kid." He slammed the door shut behind him, shaking the house. Tup jumped, startled by the noise. He returned to his work a couple of moments later. 

"What do you think happened?" Cody asked Rex, leaning towards him.

"He probably just pulled another prank," Rex told him, hoping he was right. Tup wanted to keep his mouth shut, but he had heard other kids talking about something that happened after sixth period.

"I don't think so, dad wouldn't have been _that_ angry" he eventually said, crossing his arms on the table.

"Why do you say that?"

"Some kids were talking, they said two kids got into a fight, and one of them is in the hospital."

Everyone was silent, not finding any way that the situation was okay. Jesse went into the kitchen to help Kix with dinner, while the others lounged around, or did homework, hoping Jango didn't keep his promise to kill their brother.

Comet was struggling where he sat, his ADHD was kicking in very had and he couldn't do his school work. He resorted to tapping his pencil on his books. He looked up in shock when Tup started doing the same thing, only Tup didn't realize he was doing it. Kix and Jesse could hear it from the kitchen.

Kix went out and leaned on the doorway that connected the dining room to the kitchen. "You two okay?"

Comet nodded, "Yeah, just trying to focus." Tup didn't answer, gaze glued to his assignment.

"Tup?" Kix prompted. Tup was about to speak but nodded his head. Kix didn't believe him. He went over to him, crouching next to him. "Don't lie. Are you worried about Fives? Is that what it is?" Tup nodded, letting Kix move him away from the table.

Kix led him to the large couch in the living room, allowing Tup to cling to him. 

"Fives will be alright, I promise. I know you're concerned about Fives but what else are you worried about?" Rex asked him, sitting down beside Kix. Tup made a noise of protest, "Nothing, that's it."

Wolffe called out from the other room, "Tup, that's bullshit and you know it, just tell us." Rex and Kix laughed at Wolffe's bluntness. Tup looked hesitant to answer, not looking at either of them, playing with a rubber elastic bracelet on his left wrist. Rex slowly reached out to grab Tup's right hand. Tup's eye's moved up to his brothers, finally.

"What are you afraid of?" Kix asked again. 

"Dad," he whispered to his older brothers. Rex nodded slowly, looking at Cody who was perched at the other end of the couch, he shrugged, kind of understanding where Tup was coming from.

"You're afraid of them fighting, aren't you," Kix said, not making it a question. Tup nodded, laying his head on Kix's shoulder. Kix didn't say anything back, he didn't really know what to tell him. 

Cody went into the kitchen to help Jesse, as Kix was preoccupied. Waxer and Boil finished their homework, most likely it was poorly done, but the others didn't care as long as they did it.

"Did you two actually try? Or did you give up?" Echo asked with a smirk, not looking up from his history homework. Waxer looked from where he was putting his binder in his backpack, appalled, "How dare you to assume that Echo. What do you take me for?"

"A slacker," Wolffe called from the kitchen that he just entered.

"Lazy." Comet chimed in.

"A person who does homework at the same speed as a sloth," Cody said from Jesse's side.

Waxer became irritated, looking at his twin. 

"Oh don't look at me. I'm not choosing sides." Everyone collective laughed, every Tup managed to give a chuckle. But that all ended when they heard loud voices outside the front door. Everyone quieted down.

The door was ripped open by Fives, who was closely followed by Jango. Both of them looked very angry.

"What the hell Fives!" Jango yelled. Tup recoiled at the yell, burrowing his face in Kix's chest, wrapping his arms around himself. Rex kept looking back at Tup while watching the fight that was escalating. Kix hugged Tup to his chest.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm right here." he murmured. Tup nodded, but he was still scared, his anxiety was being a bitch to him.

"He had it coming!"

"He had _what_ FIves?! Please explain to me!"

Fives rolled his eyes. "He was being an asshole!"

Jango stalked closer to him. "That doesn't mean you beat the shit out of him!"

"Fuck you!" Fives went upstairs to his and Echo's room. Jango watched him walk, not moving to stop him. He forcefully threw his keys on the table. Tup jumped up, startled, and ran up the stairs.

"Tup!" Ponds called to him, but he knew it wouldn't do much.

Jango let out a long sigh, flopping down on the couch.

"Dad..." Jesse started but Jango held up a hand.

"I know, I know. Yelling doesn't do anything." Jango said tiredly.

* * *

Fives heard a door slam shut. He frowned, confused, and got up to see who ran up the stairs. He went to each door, pressing an ear to the doors. He reached the second to last door in his row, which was Tup and Comet's room. He heard movement and the snap of an elastic bracelet hitting someone's arm. 

He knew it was Tup. Whenever his anxiety was rising, he would pull the band back, and let hit his wrist, as a means to get him to focus on something, which is a little sting.

He knocked on the door. He heard footsteps patter towards the door. The door slowly creaked open, revealing half of Tup's face. Fives gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's okay." the fifteen-year-old said.

"I'll leave now. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too." Tup quietly closed the door.

Fives went back to his own room, cursing himself for even getting near the kid he punched. He had gotten suspended because of it, and he scared his little brother. 

'Great job, idiot.' he told himself. He fell face down on his bed with a groan.

He laid down for an hour before another set of footsteps came up the stairs. He listened intently to the steps, following their sounds. They stopped at his room, and the door opened. Fives rolled over, seeing his father in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for punching the kid." he started off with.

"I'm still mad at you but you have to come to me with things like." Jango said, "I want to help you."

Fives stood up and went to his father. They gave each other a quick hug, pulling away.

"Alright, let's go get the kiddo out of his room." Fives smiled and followed Jango out of the room. He knew they would be okay.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter one is done! This one is a quicky but the others should be longer.  
> What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2- Echo Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo get's sick but still goes to school.

During dinner at the Fett house, the twins, Boil and Waxer, were arguing about what universe was better, Marvel or DC.

"Dude, how could you say Marvel's better?! We have Batman!" Waxer yelled across the table.

"We have Captain America," Boil rebutted.

"We have the Flash!"

"We have Spider-man!" 

The others just watched the conversation with amusement, like it was a tennis match. It just kept going back and forth.

"We have a bad-ass amazon!"

"Well, then we have a bad-ass Red Room assassin!"

"Okay, we've got Henry Cavil, beat that," Waxer explained, laying down his final reason. Boil began to laugh darkly and stood up out of his chair. All eyes turned to him. He put his hands on the table, staring down his twin.

"We've got Robert, Downey, fucking Jr."

Everyone broke down in laughter except for Waxer.

"That, is so unfair."

"Yeah, it is," Cody said with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Who's side are you on, Cody?" Waxer asked, fake hurt visible in his face. 

A phone ringing brought everyone back to the present. Still chuckling, they started to eat dinner again.

"Sorry boys gotta take this," Jango apologized, standing up from the table.

"It's okay," Wolffe said, sticking his fork in his mouth. Everyone quieted down, having small talk pass between them. They were able to hear some of the conversation their father was having.

"Is it a must? I mean I just did this two months ago. Can't you send someone else?" 

They knew he was talking to someone from work. Jango is a bounty hunter for a bail bonds company, he usually worked in the area but sometimes he had to go assist another company.

'That's probably why he's not happy.' Bly thought to himself.

Jango continued to negotiate with the person on the other line.

"Alright alright, I'll go. I'll head there tomorrow." 

Jango put his phone back in his pocket and sat back down. He waited a couple of minutes, silently eating.

"So boys," he stated, "I have to leave for a week. I'm trusting you six to keep your brothers alive." he looked to the six oldest. They nodded in understanding.

After dinner, they all settled on the couch as Boil picked a movie.

"I think, in honor of me winning the debate we should watch the 'Avengers'." 

Halfway through the movie, Echo started to feel sick. His stomach was flipping, making him feel nauseous. He leaned closer to Fives, laying his head on his shoulder. Fives gave him a look, then noticed that Echo looked like he was in pain.

"You okay?" Fives whispered. Echo nodded, not feeling like talking. Fives moved so they were both comfortable.

The movie ended, and Jango sent the high school boys up to bed, saying they should've been in bed an hour ago.

Echo's P.O.V

I woke up to mine and Fives' alarm blaring in my ear. I quickly shut it off, groaning in pain. I still had the same dull pain in my stomach from last night.

'Today is going to suck,' I thought to myself. I got dressed, and my clothes consisted of black joggers and a normal t-shirt. I went into the bathroom to freshen up, and when I came back out Fives was still in bed. I walked over to him and took the covers right off of him.

Fives gave me an incoherent mumble slowly standing. I gave him a small pat as encouragement, seeing as I had no encouragement myself. I softly padded downstairs, after grabbing my backpack.

All of my older brothers were awake and in either the kitchen or living room. I shivered as I walked across the cold floor, heading towards the fridge. I grabbed the milk and Lucky Charms from the kitchen counter, heading for the dining room to sit down. Kix placed a bowl in front of me, then bestowed me with a concerned glance.

I waved him off, "I'm fine, just tired."

I almost thought he didn't believe me but he walked away, walking up the stairs.

Tup came down next, brushing his black hair with his fingers. He did the same as me but he filled his bowl all the way up, while mine has not even half full. Comet quickly followed. 

Not even five minutes before we had to leave for the bus, my twin had only just got out of bed.

"Come on Fives, even the twins were ready before," Rex stated as Fives ran down the stair to catch up with us.

Fives, Tup, Waxer, Boil, Comet, and I started walking to the bus when Fives took a sideways glance at me.

"Echo are you okay?" he asked softly. I nodded, "I'm okay, just a headache."

But as we were walking into school I knew I should have told him the truth. My head was pounding in my skull and my stomach was flipping, but it was too late to turn back now.

First, second, and third periods went by with minimal pain but we still had four more periods to go. When I got to class I placed mt head in the desk. History was the class that Tup and I shared. My desk was in the back so the teacher couldn't see me and I had an A in this class so I was good. 

I felt a comforting hand on my back, and I knew it was Tup. I turned my head to look at Tup who was eye-level with me.

"You don't feel good, do you _Eyayah_?" he asked gently.

"No," I answered quietly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the teacher.

Alright ladies and gentlemen, no talking. We are going to watch a video and you are going to take notes." as she finished a collective groan went across the room, but my classmates took out a pencil and a piece of paper. Tup pulled his desk closer to mine ad put a piece of paper in front of me but ordered me not to use it.

"Fall asleep if you need to." 

Tup's P.O.V

Echo was sleeping for five minutes before there was an explosion in the video and I barely heard him whimper. I leaned as close as I could. I waited for another bomb to go off before saying, "Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, you're okay Echo."

The rest of the period went by very slow and then God had mercy on us and the bell rang. I shot up in my chair, being ready to leave ten minutes ago. Echo slowly stood, wincing in pain. It was funny but I felt really bad for him. Echo and I had lunch together also only because on Wednesdays we had this weird-ass schedule, so Echo and Fives didn't have lunch together, Echo and I did. 

"Echo," I got his attention, "do you want me to call home?" He nodded pitifully, not lifting his up from the table.

I took out my phone and hit Rex's contact.

 _"Hey Tup, what's up."_ Rex greeted me when he answered.

"Hey, Echo doesn't feel good. You need to come to pick him up."

_"Okay, is the Blair Witch still alive?"_

I laughed at his question. Blair was our evil receptionist, that has been in our school for _years._ She hated my five oldest brothers for some reason. "Yeah, so bring your I.D. Bye Rex." I hung up the call and turned to Echo.

"Alright, let's go to the nurse.

No one's P.O.V

Tup and Echo arrived at the nurse's office and opened the door. A young woman, maybe late twenties, smiled at the pair, "How can I help boys."

Tup smiled back, "My brother doesn't feel good and our older brothers are picking him up soon" She nodded while she was writing something on a sticky-note and looked up once she was done. "I'm Tup, and this is Echo."

"Here is your pass Tup, and you can take Echo back to one of the beds, then you can head back to class," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," Tup started to steer Echo to one of the beds. Once they reach the back, Echo turned around and hugged him. "Aww, you're so cute when you're sick," Tup cooed, stroking Echo's dark hair. Echo muttered into his chest

"Shut up."

Rex's P.O.V

I ended the call with Tup and called for my other brothers.

"Echo's sick!"

Wolffe and Jesse came down the stairs, and Cody, Bly, and Ponds stayed seated on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Wolffe asked, worried.

"Yeah, Tup said he's not doing too great and we need to pick him up."

I grabbed my keys out of the bowl where we put all of our keys.

"Alright, let's go, Cody," I said slipping my shoes on.

"Wait, why do I have to go," Cody asked me. 

"Because you love Echo, and we all drank, even though Jesse isn't old enough, and you didn't" I laughed at Cody's expression, "You're the designated driver."

"Fine fine, don't do anything stupid you four," he warned the others in the living room.

"Aye aye commander."

Cody pulled up to the school and got out of the truck. It was a long drive and I don't know how our brothers do it every day.

"Well they do walk halfway then get on a bus that they shouldn't be on, but at least they get to school," Cody said after I complained.

We walked into the office and came face-to-face with the Blair Witch herself. 

"Oh it's a demon from hell, whaddaya want?" she spat with venom. She had a New York accent that reminded me of the receptionist from Ghostbusters. I snorted back, "Nice to see you too, we're here to pick up our brother.

"Which one?" she questioned, knowing there were multiple of us. 

"Echo. He should be in the nurse's office." I answered.

"I.D.s," she held her hand out. Cody and I both took out our licenses.

"I'll call him down," she told us after scanning the card.

Echo came into the office with the nurse, I guess, a few minutes later, and the kid looked tired.

"Hey _Eyayah,"_ Cody said softly, taking his backpack from the nurse.

"Hey Codes," he replied equally as quiet. 

"Let's go kiddo," I told both of them motioning towards the door. We walked out the front doors when Echo let out a loud whimper, as the sun did not help his obvious migraine. "Here, put your head on my shoulder," I offered and he took it. He placed his head face down and I wrapped my arm around his waist to help guide him.

I got in the back seat of the truck, laid Echo down on my lap, and ran my fingers through his dark hair. Echo fell asleep in the first 15 minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived home but I didn't want to wake Echo up, so I cradled him to my chest and carried him inside. Cody gently closed the door behind us and walked into the kitchen to most likely grab a thermometer. Everyone made space on the big-ass couch we have in the living room. I laid Echo down on the couch and put a pillow under his head. 

Cody came back in with the white stick in his hand. He rubbed Echo's arm in a means to wake him up. Echo slowly opened his eyes. And I'm not going to lie, it was kind of adorable. "Open up," Cody commanded softly. Echo closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Cody to slip it under his tongue. We all waited for the thermometer to beep.

The beep went off and Cody pulled it out, "102.7, ouch that's bad Echo." Cody stated out loud, rubbing Echo's back soothingly

No one's P.O.V

Everyone who was standing sat down. Wolffe moved Echo so his head rested in his lap, with his hand underneath his younger brother's head. Wolffe smiled as Echo nuzzled his hand.

"Aww, Wolffe has a heart everyone," the boys teased Wolffe. "I will bite you, Jess'" he threatened.

Ponds turned on the T.V. but turned the volume down. The teenagers came home at 3:02 and saw Echo on top of Wolffe.

"Every time Kix is at work something goes wrong," Comet stated throwing his arms in the air.

" _Eyayah_ , I hate to say it, but I told you so," Fives said in a sing-song voice. 

"What do you mean _Rayshe'a?"_

"Well, when I asked him earlier, he said he was fine." Fives shrugged

"What?!" the five oldest said in surprise. Echo just groaned at his twin. "Way to rat me out you _osik'ika_."

"We'll deal with this later, right now, y'all need to do your homework.

Jango came back four days later, happy to be back.

"So Echo, are you feeling better?" Jango asked at dinner.

Echo dropped his fork, "Who told him?" Echo yelled.

Fives wouldn't make eye contact.

"You _osik'ika_! That's twice!" Everyone chuckled into their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that took so long. If you want to, go check out my other collection one-shots.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Eyayah-Echo
> 
> Rayshe'a-Five
> 
> Ika-suffix meaning little (ex: Tup'ika=little Tup)
> 
> Osik-shit


	3. Chapter 3- MCL tear/ Dislocated Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet hurts his knee in a dirk bike accident.
> 
> Note: I'm sorry if you don't understand anything about the dirt bike talk in this chapter.

'Clutch in, shift to third, clutch out,' Comet thought to himself as he neared the bull turn (complete 180 turn). Most of his brothers and himself rode dirt bikes. They went to races, the older boys didn't race anymore but they still rode. Tup, Comet, Fives, Echo, Waxer, and Boil all raced, but some of them were in different groups. They were currently in a local race, Comet was racing with Boil and Waxer but both of them got bad starts. He stuck to the inside and heard the rev of someone else's engine.

Comet's P.O.V

Whoever revved their engine did not seem happy. I quickly took a look over my shoulder to look at the person and I saw him giving me a not-so-nice gesture. In return I tossed my arm up in the air, confused about why he was mad. Sure, we are racing but you don't have to be rude. I shook my head and continued to ride to the finish line. The dude behind me flew past me into the pits. I rolled my eyes under my helmet and waited for the twins to cross the line.

They crossed the line and made their way towards me. We all high-fived each other and rode to the pits. All of us got pats on the back as we took off our helmets.

"Hey what was that kid's on the Yamaha problem?" Cody asked the others nodded also, wanting to know also.

I shrugged, "Probably pissed I cut him off in the turn." I didn't really know myself. I just hoped it was the last time I saw him.

No one's P.O.V

A couple of weeks later, all of the teenagers managed to make it to nationals. Little did they know they would be racing in front of the _professional_ Supercross riders.

"Hey boys, guess who's in the stands," Jango said with a grin, pointing towards the V.I.P section. Since it was a national race they got to ride in a Supercross/football area.

"No, you're joking, the team managers are here also!" Tup said in disbelief.

"Well. Let's not screw up today boys, eh?" Fives responded, going back to tuning up his bike.

Tup was the first to race. He got an amazing jump out of the gate and pulled away from everyone else. He whipped over the finish line in first. Fives and Echo were next to ride Fives buried in the pack but managed to get second while Echo got first. Next up were Comet, Waxer, and Boil who headed up to the gate.

Comet's P.O.V

While I was sitting on my bike at the starting gate, and I suddenly realized how many people were watching. My nerves were not sky high but it was enough to get me pumped. The thirty-second board came up and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same kid from the local race who was pissed at me.

'Oh boy, hereeeee we go.' I thought to myself, getting into position.

Three... two... one. I let my clutch out and at the turn, I got the holeshot into first. I was in the front and just cruising before I heard someone come up behind me.

'So Mr. Flick-me-off finally caught up. I chuckled to myself, seeing who was behind me. He started getting more and more aggressive as time went on and sooner than later, we were bar-to-bar. I could hear the crowd going crazy in the stands. I thought I had lost him but I saw him getting closer to me before we went over a jump.

In the next jump sequence, he did something no rider should do. He whipped the bike sideways, crashing his bike into mine. I got out of shape in the air and bailed off the bike. Everything slowed down as I flailed in the air, failing fast towards the ground. I struck the ground. White-hot pain shot through my leg like a bullet. I laid there, breathing heavily, gripping my right leg. 

'It's fine. The pain will go away.' I repeated to myself as people started making their way towards me. 

The pain did not go away, if anything, the pain was increasing. The medical team was soon all around me with the medical flag out.

"Alright, where are you in pain kid?!" one of them yelled at me over the noise, keeping my head straight.

"Left knee!" I yelled back so he could hear me. I overheard the others taking but only snippets, seeing as I felt like I was blacking out.

"Completely uncalled for..."

"-Illegal..."

"-disqualified." 

The medic tusked, "You dislocated your knee, and I'm pretty sure you tore a ligament. Alright, pull out the red flag, we can't get him out while they're riding." He directed the others. Next thing I knew I was being laid down on the ATV where I'm guessing, they would take me to the medical unit.

Unfortunately, the ATV went over a divot and jostled my knee, causing me to yelp in pain. The nice man (I think) next to me said, "Sorry kid, do you want me to hold it still?"

"Please," I said much quieter know that we were off the track away from everyone else. He gently gripped my knee, holding it still. My eyes snapped open, I hadn't realized I was so tired.

"Try to stay awake, I know you're probably tired and just want to sleep but I have to keep you awake." he softly ordered. We arrived at the medical unit were two medical technicians were standing outside near the door. Once we stopped moving, the two standing near the door sat me up. I groaned in pain at being moved.

"What's up with him?"

"Dislocated knee, and I'm guessing a ligament tear. I don't think it's his ACL."

One of them nodded and looked at the back of my jersey.

"Wait, you're a Fett?" he asked. I nodded slowly, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"I helped your brother once. Is your dad here?" 

I nodded again, not really up for speaking. The man walked away into the pits, looking for my dad. The two other men continued to talk and I tried to not burst into tears. I was in so much pain, I would be fine if I passed out. They brought me into the trailer and laid me on an exam table. They helped me take off my riding pants and gave me a pair of sweatpants.

"So can you explain what happened to me?" The doctor asked, getting a piece of paper and a pen out. I explained that the idiot crashed into me and I hit the ground hard. "And when I landed I heard a pop." 

He nodded along the whole time. He wrote down a few more notes before tossing the papers on a desk in the same room.

"So the pop you heard _was_ your knee, but I'm guessing you already knew that though. So were going to wait for your dad to get here, then I going to have to see if there is any other damage."

Jango's P.O.V

I saw Comet hit the ground. Really hard. The boys beside me were furious.

"What the hell kind of move was that?!" Wolffe exclaimed. The rest of them jumped into the conversation except for my youngest. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Wait, guys listen." I laughed to myself as everyone shut up, "I think that was the kid that gave him the finger." 

"Yeah, it is." 

We saw as the medical flag was pulled out. "Oh no," Waxer said in despair.

"Dad, are you okay? You're quiet." Jesse asked me, concern laced in his voice. I guess he was worried I would do something again that I would later regret and have to either go to jail or back into the marine corps (But that's a story for another day).

"Yeah, just pissed." I shrugged, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope he's okay," Tup said fearfully. And right as he finished that thought, we saw the red flag come out, signaling the racers must stop riding. "Oh god."

Rex and Cody went over to him and pulled him into a hug. The medical cart came along and went to the medical trailer, but not before the arrived there, we heard Comet yell n pain. We all looked at each other, sympathy in all of our gaze. We waited around for a few minutes then we saw someone from the medical team come over.

"Hey Fett, you want to go to your son?" he asked but I guess he already knew the answer, I nodded yes.

"Boy's, take care of Tup." We walked to the place where Comet was. When we got there the team member pulled open the door and we stepping in. While we were waiting Comet was able to get out of his riding pants and into grey sweatpants. His face was screwed in pain, trying hard to not look at his knee. I couldn't see it because of the pants but I'm guessing it didn't look good.

"So I checked Comet for a concussion, there's also no back or neck injuries, it's just all the knee. So dad," he got my attention to make sure I was listening.

"He has a dislocated knee and there is something else going on in the knee but I am not sure what yet, but I going to figure it out in a minute. I'm hypothesizing that it's a torn ligament but it's hard to tell. Now, I hate to tell you this Comet but I have to pop your knee back in," the doctor finished with a sad smile.

Comet's eyes widened in fear, "No no no no please no," he begged.

"I'm really sorry Comet." the doctor said moving to the other side of the table.

"Dad please no," my sixteen-year-old pleaded with me. He looked me with heartbroken gold eyes.

"Why do you got to look at me like the _Com'ika_ ," I sighed ran my fingers through his jet black hair.

"Comet do you want a minute?" the man asked kindly. Comet nodded slightly. The man walked out of the trailer giving us some privacy. I help Comet swing his leg over the edge of the table and he wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Aw _Com'ika_ , it's okay. it will be over in a few seconds, what's with the tears," I cooed in his ear, rubbing his back in a spiral motion.

"It's going to hurt, and I'm already in pain." he whimpered.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I'm right here. I'm not leaving." I comforted him for another two minutes. When the doctor came back in Comet whimpered slightly and hide his face in my neck.

"Alright kiddo, let's get this over with so we can go home," I said out loud, shifting the teen so he was laying back down.

"If it makes you feel better, the Supercross riders came and asked if you were okay." the older man said with a smile. I knelt down to be eye level with him.

"Alright Comet, breath in... and out." the doctor meet eyes with me and I nodded back. I softly cupped Comet's head and tilted his head so he wouldn't look. "In... out. In... out." 

He snapped Comet's knee back in place. Comet squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to scream. His eye's filled with tears, but he was okay. The doctor let him settle down for a while, he still had to see the other damage.

"Okay, when you landed, do you remember what direction you fell on it?" Comet thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I landed on it fine but then it went to the side and that's when it started to hurt."

The doctor gently gripped his knee, pressing in places, having Comet say when it hurt.

"It's not your ACL, it looks like it's the MCL, but I would have him get an MRI just to make sure."

"Will do."

Comet's P.O.V

Dad called the boys saying he was going to take Comet to the hospital and the others should wait at home. At the hospital, they took an x-ray and saw that my knee was relocated correctly. The MRI gave different results.

We were currently in an examination room waiting for the results. I was leaning against dad, all of my energy and adrenaline was gone from my body. There was a knock on the door and my doctor entered with a brae.

"Comet, your x-ray was fine as you already know. But your MRI showed that you have a torn MCL." the feeling of dread filled my entire being.

"Now the good news about that is that you won't have to get surgery, MCL can completely heal on their own. You'll have to keep weight off of it and wear a brace for six to eight weeks and do physical therapy." he handed me the brace and brought in a pair of crutches and told us we could leave whenever we wanted. I threw on the brace and dad opened the door.

We pulled into the driveway of the house, I sighed and got out of the car. My brothers didn't exactly know what the verdict was, we had kept our phones off the whole time. We walked through the doorway of the front door and I was meet by the sight of all my brothers on the couch. They gave me sympathetic and equally shocked gazes.

"Hey _vod'ika_. Guessing it didn't go well." Wolffe spoke. I gave him a half-smile and responded, "Kinda, I don't need surgery at least."

Tup jumped out of his seat and pulled me into a soft hug. I was surprised until he whispered in my ear, "Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

I mentally 'awed' at my younger brother and instead wrapped one of my arms around him. I pulled away and turned to my father, "Dad, I'm tired, can you carry me, please?" I asked with a smirk that got everyone to laugh, they all knew I was milking it.

"Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes and picked me up while Kix took my crutches.

Eight weeks later Comet could walk completely fine and started to go to physical therapy and was able to ride a month later. And in his first race back he beat the kid that screwed him over in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very late with this chapter, hopefully, this is the last time I do this. If you have questions feel free to ask them, I know this was a little confusing, or you could use your best friend, google.
> 
> What do you think? Requests?
> 
> ika-suffix added to mean little (ex: Tup'ika=little Tup)


	4. Chapter 4- Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight of the boys get into a car crash.

It was a normal Friday night, spring break had started the same day. Everyone was happy so most of them went out while the others were with friends. Jango allowed them as long as the driver didn't drink. They all listened to him and didn't drink, but the night still took a turn for the worst.

Ponds, Bly, Rex, Cody, Wolffe, Boil, Tup, and Comet were all in the car. Wolffe was driving with Cody in shotgun, Bly, Tup, and Boil in the next row, and finally Rex, Ponds, and Comet in the next. They were alone on the highway, going about eighty, except for a few other cars on the road. They notice a truck start to drift.

Boil's P.O.V

The truck next to us started to drift slightly into our lane.

"Well someone's been hitting the happy juice," Bly joked and all of us laughed but Tup started fidgeting with his bracelet. I frowned at his nervousness so I patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. We watched as the driver drifted, even more, causing Wolffe to turn to the right slightly.

"Jesus Wolffe, go around him or something," Comet suggested, and I detected a small amount of fear in his voice. Wolffe looked at him through the rearview mirror, "Don't be a back seat driver Comet."

Tup pulled the band back and let it hit his wrist, resulting in a snap. I looked to my left at the sound and I took his hand, stopping his movement. 

But our moment was broken. By the truck, hitting us. The car flipped. And flipped. And flipped. While we were flipping and being thrown around, I threw an arm in front of Tup. Then I felt something crash against my side, and I blacked out.

Rex's P.O.V

The truck hit us. The truck actually hit us. The car stopped flipping. I and a few others managed to climb out. I helped Tup out of the totaled car, and his wrist was at a weird angle and he started to shake when he saw it. "Don't look at it okay? Don't," I commanded.

He nodded then looked around, "Where's Boil?"

Good question.

I looked around and my eyes fell to a body underneath the car, which was Boil. I also saw a pool of blood under him. "Someone give me a hand here," I called for my brothers. Wolffe, Bly, Ponds, and Comet came next to me.

"Alright Comet, you're going to grab him, everyone else is going to lift," I ordered taking control. They all nodded and moved into position.

"One, two, three!"

The car squeaked and groaned. "Comet!" He reached for Boil and dragged him away. As soon as we saw that Boil was away we dropped the car and heard a pop.

"Damn it," Wolffe yelled in pain, clutching his shoulder.

"Wolffe, what happened? Was that pop you," Bly asked making his way to Wolffe. Wolffe placed his head on Bly's shoulder.

"Yeah it was me, my shoulder popped out of place," he explained painfully. My older brother looked like he wasn't going to move for a while so I went to check on everyone else. I heard the sound of someone throwing up and it was Comet.

"Aw Comet," I said pitifully as I rubbed circles on his back. He eventually stopped heaving and caught his breath. I patted his back and walked towards the others. I made my way to Cody who didn't look very good. He had a gash right next to his left eye and he may have had I concussion but other than that he looked okay, or as well as he could.

"You okay, Codes," I asked softly. He gave me a small thumbs-up, "Just don't fall asleep on me _ori'vod."_

Tup was a very different story. He had his head on his knee, arms wrapped around his shins, and was rocking back and forth. I rushed over as fast as I could.

Tup's P.O.V

'We're going to die, we're going to die, Boil's gonna die, Cody's gonna die, we're gonna,' someone interrupted my mental rambling by grabbing my face gently but firmly.

"Tup, we're going to be fine, it's okay," Rex's soft voice broke through to me. I don't know how it happened but I ended up mostly in Rex's lap. I felt so tired but I knew I couldn't fall asleep so my solution was to slump against my brother. At that moment I realized how much pain I was in and it was coming from my arm. I had to forcefully hold back a scream but I started crying (more like sobbing). Rex asked what was wrong and I pointed to my arm.

"Don't look at it," he repeated. I nodded tearfully and still cried as he rocked both of us side-to-side.

Pond's P.O.V

Four of us were down-and-out and we needed help. I'm pretty sure the other driver was dead or passed out because he hadn't come out of his truck.

'Oh well,' I thought in anger, 'It was his fault in the first place.'

Reality began to set in; we were in the middle of the highway with no other cars passing. I patted my pockets, searching for my phone. When I pulled it out the whole screen was shattered, and I couldn't turn it on. "

"Anyone got a phone," I asked and got a lot of no's as my answer, but Wolffe said something to Bly. Bly reached in the side pocket of Wolffe's jacket, revealing his phone. Bly handed it to me.

"How the heck did it _not_ shatter," Wolffe shrugged at my question, placing his head back on Bly's shoulder. I dialed 911, praying to God that the phone wouldn't die.

"911 what's your emergency," the operator asked.

"My brothers and I got into a crash in the middle of the highway," I told him.

"Okay, sir do you know your location," that question broke me, I had no idea.

"Do we know where we are?"

"No fricking clue."

"No," I told the man.

"That's fine, we can trace the phone, can I have the name the phone is under?"

"Wolffe Fett," I said and also spelled it for him.

"Great. Now next question, are any of you hurt."

"Yes, four. Uh well, kind of four," I messy answered while running a hand through my hair. "Can you explain?"

I cursed lightly at his question, "Well one has a dislocated shoulder. Another had a head injury, he has a gash near his eye. The third has a broken wrist and a concussion and the last," my voice broke, "the last is barely breathing and I don't know what else."

The events of the night caught up with me and I began to openly cry. The operator heard, "Now this is going to sound stupid but you've gotta calm down so you can still talk to me," he gently told me. I took a few deep breaths and collected myself.

"I have discharged four ambulance's, is there any more information that you could tell us?"

I nodded but then remembered he can't see me, "The one with the broken arm has anxiety and PTS, and another who isn't harmed had ADHD. Our father, his name is Jango Fett. That's about it." I heard a conversation on the other end of the line, most likely he was relaying the information to him.

"We will notify your dad. Now I want you to stay on the line until the police and ETMs arrive okay," he told me, "You don't have to talk, just keep your phone in your pocket."

I slipped Wolffe's phone in my pocket and sat where I stood. I started to cry again, sobs seeping out of my mouth. I was startled when I felt arms bring me to their chest and they placed their lips on my head and kept them there. I continued to cry into one of my brother's chest even when we heard the sirens in the distance. The owner of the arms pulled back, kissed my forehead, and pulled me to my feet.

The ones that weren't hurt, including myself moved out of the way. Comet passed out suddenly but the paramedics were there so we weren't too concerned. They popped Wolffe's shoulder back in after seeing him leaning on Bly in pain. The police took us to the hospital.

We were in the waiting room when the rest of our family came through the doors. They all hugged us tightly, and we waiting for the doctor. 

Waxer's P.O.V

The doctor came to meet us, and tell us what's wrong. He told us that Cody, Comet, and Tup were stable and Tup panicked a little, but he didn't say anything about Boil.

"Now Boil," he sighed. I reached out and grabbed the closest hand to mine, which turned out to be Dad's, "There is not much we can possibly do unless he wakes up. He had a punctured lung, broken ribs, and internal bleeding. He is alive because of the machine." 

At least he was apologetic but I still didn't want to believe.

'My twin is practically dead. Why why why, why God, why,' I mentally screamed. I took a shaking breath.

"Can I see him? Please," I requested, shocking my father and brothers because I _never_ say please. He saw the agony on my face and nodded, motioning for me to follow him. He led me down a long hall to my brother's room, more like his death bed.

"Now, I want you to understand, we are not pulling the plug. There is still a chance that he will wake up," the doc spelled out for me, all I could do was nod. He left to go somewhere else and I slowly reached for the handle. I walked into the room, grabbed a chair, and brought it over to the bed.

I stared at my twin for minutes or hours before I spoke.

"Alright, listen here, you _di'kut,_ and you listen real good. You can't die, not like this. If you die, I'll kick your ass in the afterlife, you got that?" I paused.

"You can't leave us. You can't leave _me,"_ tears fell out of my eyes, "You can't leave me. Please, please don't leave me." I sobbed into his chest, repeating what I had last said. My sobs stopped when I felt a hand run through my hair. My head snapped up to see my twin's eyes open.

"I sobbed even harder because he wasn't dead. "Shhh, shhh I'm okay, I'm okay," he soothed, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I didn't care if I looked like a mess. All that mattered was that my brother was okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that took me so long. I highly doubt anything in this chapter is medically correct.
> 
> What do you think? Requests?
> 
> Ori'vod-older brother
> 
> Di'kut-idiot


	5. Chapter 5-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm warning
> 
> Please please don’t not read if this topic triggers you.
> 
> Ages are bumped up about one year

Tup, the youngest of the Fett', struggles with anxiety and PTSD. Having those two disorders makes a toxic equation which will lead to having depression. The depression only comes in rare periods and the other people in the house caught on. Most of the time. He has a therapist but he hasn't seen him in a while.

But Tup is very good at hiding things so sometimes he tells his family he's fine when he really isn't. So when Tup woke up one morning with a pit forming in his stomach, he told himself his brothers were never going to find out, or so he thought.

It was Monday, so Tup's day had already taken a turn for the worst. He slowly got dressed, throwing on a hoodie, not ready to face the world. He looked to his left, seeing Comet's bed empty. He heard a conversation from downstairs.

'They don't care about you,' a small, very random, thought crossed his mind. Tup stopped in his tracks, right before the door. 'What the hell?' he did a double-take, but brushed it off. As he walked down the wood stairs, their voices got louder and he could actually hear what they were saying.

Comet was the first who noticed him, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Tup rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Comet upside the head, lovingly of course. He caught the apple that came flying at him, that Bly tossed to him, and took a bite into it. Small conversations went around the table, they were very random topics and oddly Tup didn't engage in any of them.

Jango came down the stairs, watching them interact with a small grin on his face. But it faltered when he looked to his youngest, who was staring at the table, not talking. He looked to Wolffe who had a similar look on his face. He asked the silent question _what's up with him._ Wolffe shrugged, equally as concerned.

Comet looked at Tup, giving him an up-and-down look. He rested a hesitate hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay Tup," he asked in a low tone. Tup nodded looking Comet quickly in the eye then quickly looking away.

'No way in effing hell he's fine,' the second youngest yelled in his head.

"Alright time to go to hell," Fives announced, seeing the time. Tup grabbed his backpack by feet. He pulled half of his hair into a messy bun and walked out the door with the rest of his brothers, Fives slinging an am around him.

As soon as the youngest of them left everyone's demeanor changed. Their expressions were grim, they saw the obvious change in Tup.

"I think something's wrong with Tup," Bly stated. Wolffe responded to him, "No shit."

They began to brainstorm all the possibilities of why he would be acting that way but they were all dead ends. None of their ideas made sense.

”Is it a possibility,” Cody started, being practical, “that we are just being overprotective.” Everyone went silent, staring at Cody, who’s palms were facing upwards.

“What the fu-“

”Really-"

“Are you being-“

All their words overlapped each other. It was safe to say Cody surrendered.

Tup’s P.O.V

The walk to school was pretty horrendous. I could not stop the thoughts that were coming to me

” _You’re worthless.”_

_”You are a burden to your brothers.”_

_”Your father will never love you like the others.”_

Those were just to name a few.

”Tup,” Comet called from my left. I blinked realizing he was trying to talk to me.

“Huh, what?” I asked raising my eyebrows. The others were all looking at me, seemingly worried. I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn’t notice them try to talk and get my attention.

”Are you okay,” Fives asked, forehead creased.

”Yeah, I’m fine,” I answered most likely too quickly. I turned to look at my shoes but I could feel their eyes on me

Echo and I walked into fourth-period history. Surprisingly we weren’t doing anything of importance. I laid my head down on my desk, purposely being ignorant to Echo’s concerned gaze.

We were watching a video but we didn’t have to take notes, so I spaced out.

Ms. Sendak, our teacher, stood up from her desk. I pressed my face harder in my arms, praying she wasn’t coming to my desk. Luck was not on my side that day.

She placed a hand on my crossed arm, kneeling down to my eye level. I slowly turned my head towards her.

Ms. Sendak is a strict teacher but she knew how to be a good teacher. She had blond hair to the middle of her chest that was pulled up into a ponytail. She had sky blue eyes and was in her late-twenties. She gave me a concerned look.

”Tup, is something wrong?” She whispered in a rare motherly voice. I shook my head even though there were tears in my eyes.

”Do you want to talk to me, Mrs. Kelly, or anyone?”

”No thank you.”

I could see that she reluctantly nodded, “Do you want to get some water?”

I stood up and walked outside, but not before Echo grasped my hand and squeezed it as I walked by.

I went to a water fountain and saw my friend Axel walking through the halls. He stopped in the middle of the halls. 

I saw out of my peripheral view him making his way towards me. I swallowed a mouth full of water.

”You want to talk?” Axel knew about my anxiety, being one of my only friends who knew. He was one of the kindest people I know even if he was a bit of a flirt at times. We’re both gay but a relationship never seemed in the picture for us.

”Not really.”

“Okay, I’ll let you get make to class. Text me if you need anything, even though I know you can take care of yourself.”

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. We now had lunch, great. I did the same thing I did in class. And I _know_ my brothers were watching my every move but I didn’t care at that point.

There was an unexplainable pit in my stomach and I couldn’t get rid of it. I felt my chest start to tighten and tears spring into my eyes. I tucked my face into my arms, the tears falling fast.

”Shhhh, you have to breathe _vod’ika,”_ Fives told me and I whimpered in response.

”Are you having an attack,” he asked, concern bleeding into his voice. My throat and chest were so tight and I couldn’t speak so I nodded, telling the truth.

Fives swiftly picked me up and carried me out of the cafeteria, with the other five, following behind. Fives pace was so fast and I couldn’t really tell where we were until he stopped and placed me down.

Comet’s P.O.V

Tup leaned his head against the wall sobbing. My brothers and I stood around, looking lost, not knowing what to do. Only our oldest brothers and Jango knew how to deal with his panic attacks. I had a slight idea of how to help him but I don’t know if it’s right.

’You know what, screw it.’

I knelt in front of my trembling brother and cupped his face with my hands, being as gentle as I possibly could. I felt my heart being crushed as he looked into my eyes. I tried to not show my emotions on my face as I comforted our youngest brother.

I fully sat down on the floor and tugged his body to mine. He landed on my front, his own chest heaving.

”Shhh, I’m here Tup’ika _,_ I’m here,” I cooed in his ear.

”Hey! What are you all doing in the halls?! Get to class!” a distant voice called, a teacher. Tup jumped in my arms, startled by the harsh voice.

None of us obeyed.

”What did I just tell you?! Get off the floor,” she repeated but took a step back seeing as Waxer, Boil, Echo, Fives, and I glared at her.

”Waxer, could you call dad, please,” I calmly asked the twin but still glared down the woman.

”With pleasure.”

No one’s P.O.V

Jango came to pick up Tup. The teenager was sitting in the office with a backpack resting at his feet, eyes glued to the floor.

Jango kept shooting glances at Tup while signing his signature to allow Tup to leave.

”Come on, kiddo,” he spoke softly. Tup didn’t respond but picked up his backpack.

Tup slipped into the front seat of the car, turning his gaze to his wrist where his bracelet lies.

Jango didn’t say a word, he just drove. Tup pulled the band back and let it go, hitting his wrist.

They pulled up to the house, Jango stopped the car. Tup was to the front door by the time Jango was only just out of the car. Tup turned the knob very quickly, stepping into the house.

The other seven brothers were shocked to see their youngest home. They all somewhat stopped what they were doing to look at each other. “Tup, is everything okay?” A concerned Kix spoke.

The young teen didn’t answer, he just walked upstairs and locked the door. Jango walked in after hours, collapsing on the couch onto the couch. The others looked back upstairs and saw nothing but the empty hallway.

”What’s up with him,” Wolffe asked gruffly. Jango sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

”He had a panic attack at school. So Waxer called me to ask to pick him and he said _nothing_ the while way home. He just stared at his hands and snapped his bracelet,” the others were slightly stunned by the end, the Tup they knew was very rarely quiet-even after a panic attack.

”Dinner’s ready!” Kix yelled upstairs. Comet was already downstairs, giving Tup some space. The others came down, including Tup. The only reason Tup came down was because of the fact that one of his brothers or father would come to get him anyway.

Everyone was already down, starting conversation already. Tup nudged his food with his fork, not interested in eating.

Six minutes in Tup hadn’t eaten a single bite of food. He looked up at a tap in his foot. Kix gave him a pointed, ETM/med school student, look. Tup put the fork in mouth, knowing better than to argue with his brother. He took a few more bites.

”May I be excused?” He muttered. Jango sighed looking at his youngest son deeply.

Tup made eye contact with him, for the first time that day. Honey eyes met very similar ones. Jango’s heart almost stopped at the look in his eyes.

”Yes.”  
  


Tup’s P.O.V

I can hear them talking downstairs, not worrying about me. They didn’t come to check on me, which stung a little, they just carried on with their day.

Comet didn’t come into our room after school, obviously giving me space but it still hurt. All the thoughts and scenarios came crashing back.

I couldn’t take it.

I found my “pocket” knife that I threw on the floor a few days ago. I looked at the shinning blade and stopped to think.

’Do I really want to do this? Right now?’

A moment went by. What would Rex think? What would Kix say? What would Jango do?

I bring the blade down on the tan skin of my forearms and push down.

And I push down again.

And again.

Before I knew it my arm was covered in blood. I panicked, ‘God damnit.’

Tears came to my eyes again and my hair covered my face. I just wanted everything to stop.

I felt the blood seep out of my arms, landing on the floor. I needed help.

”Kix!” I screamed. I slowly sank to the floor, holding my bleeding left arm, and dropped my head back.

”What the hell?!” Kix and a few others yelled at the same time. Kix steppes towards me and I stupidly flinched.

Kix softly told me, “Tup, we aren’t mad, and we aren’t going to hurt you.” I looked into his amber eyes and nodded.

My brother swiftly began to work on my arm, wiping the crimson red blood away.

I know my secret of cutting was blown as a gasp came from Kix, seeing the scars littered across my arm.

He grabbed my other arm to be a comparison only to find more scars. He said nothing as they cleaned me up. So I closed my eyes, wanting to just fall asleep.

Kix’s P.O.V

  
While I was cleaning up Tup, he fell asleep against the wall. I continued to work and finished a couple of minutes later. My hands were covered in blood. I stared at my hands as Wolffe cradled Tup.

I looked to my brothers, seeing tears stream down their faces or anger in their eyes, aimed at the cruel world.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned to the second youngest, who was leaning on Waxer and Boil.

”Comet, will you watch Tup tonight, please,” I asked him softly. He nodded and went back to curling around the other two.

I straightened my body and walked downstairs to the medicine cabinet. I rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for, a small orange pill bottle. The white sticker indicated that these were the pills I was looking for, anti-depressants. I left them out for Tup in the morning and dragged myself to my shared room with Jesse.

Collapsing on the bed, I turned my head to look at him. He gave me a small smile, barely and moved to my bed. I groaned into the sheets.

”There was nothing you could’ve done, Kix,” he said.

I shot back, “But we knew something was wrong. And we did nothing.”

I placed my head closer to his head, and he threaded his fingers through my short hair.

”We can’t do that Kix. Sure, maybe we could’ve have done something but we didn’t know. And he’s never done this before, we had no idea.”

”I thought therapy was working and now...” I whispered, trailing off, Jesse hummed in understanding.

I saw Jesse frown. I tilted my head to the side, “What?”

“When was the last time he saw Justin?”

I thought back to the last time he saw his therapist, “It’s been a while. And definitely needs to go back.

No one’s P.O.V

Jango put a hand on Rex's shoulder as they sat on the couch.

”What’s wrong _ad’ika?_ ”

”Did we do this? Did we not pay attention enough,” he asked his father brokenly.

Jango quickly held his twenty-three-year-old.

”This isn’t your fault.”

”It feels like it,” he cried.

Jango stroked his abnormal blonde hair, “It’s okay _Rex’ika._ ”

Jango held him for a few more minutes before Rex pulled away.

He looked at the time and saw how late it was, “Comet, try to go to bed, love.”

Comet nodded obediently and started to walk to the stairs but stopped. He stood there, then let out a shaky sigh.

Jango tapped Wolffe on the shoulder, silently telling him to check on him. Wolffe quietly went up behind him.

Comet lower lip trembled, stepping back, Wolffe wrapping his arms around Comet’s waist.

”I can’t go up there,” he whimpered like a kicked puppy.

Wolffe placed his chin on Comet soft hair, “You don’t want to. But you need to because Tup needs you. So you’re going to go into your room, and you are going to protect your little brother from the horrors of his own mind.”

He gave a pat to his back, sending him upstairs. Rex, Cody, Bly, and Ponds looked at him like he was crazy.

”Don’t give me that, I can be lovingly when a really want to.”

  
Comet layer in his bed, wide awake, thinking of the events he just witnessed. His _only_ younger brother, hurt himself.

’I should’ve been checking on him,’ he scolded himself, ‘I should’ve known something might happen.’

Comet climbed out of his bed, giving up on sleeping, and tiptoed to Tup’s side of the room. He snuck into Tup’s bed.

Tup was awake as well, Comet could tell by his breathing. Comet softly wrapped his arms around his brothers with Tup back to his chest.

The younger boy flicked and tensed up when he felt his brother's arms go around him.

Comet buried his nose in Tup’s soft hair and whispered, “I’m not mad Tup.”

Tup shook his head, not believing him for a second.

”Why’d you shake your head? Do you think I’m mad?” he prompted his upset brother. Tup responded with a nod.

”Well, you’re wrong,” Comet stated, “I love you sooo much and I could never hate you even if I tried.” Comet spun Tup in his arms so they were face-to-face. Comet presses his lips lightly to Tup’s forehead.

Tup wrapped his arms around Comet's torso and scooted closer. Tup slowly doses off but not before he heard Comet whisper in his ear, “I will always protect you, little brother. Never doubt that.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that took so long. I’ve been busy with my other story, The Youngest of the 501st. And I also got Tumblr, come say hi @yall-its-me-nicole
> 
> What do you think? Requests?
> 
> Vod'ika-little brother
> 
> ika-ika-suffix meaning little (ex: Tup'ika=little Tup)
> 
> Ad'ika-little one, child (mostly used by a parent)


	6. Chapter 6-Run Away

"What I say goes, Waxer! You will do as I say!"

"Why?!"

"Because I am your father, and I know what's best for you!"

Everyone else in the house was silent, still able to hear the argument from any room. Boil was sitting on the couch, in front of the shouting match, praying his twin didn't do anything stupid. Tup was unable to seek refuge in his room, his father and brother were blocking the staircase. Others were scattered around the house.

"Really?," Waxer gave him a confounded look, "Because you weren't our father when you broke the _law_ and got shipped off to the Marines! You left us alone! We had to go into the system and it was _hell._ You don't know what's best for us, stop acting like you do." Waxer was choked up at the end of his rant.

Jango looked partially shocked and lowered his voice when he addressed his son again, “Waxer, I understand what I did was wrong-“ He had reached for Waxer shoulder but the teenager jumped back, eyes wide in fear.

Jango stopped. He looked like he was about to speak but hinged his jaw closed for a moment.

"Did you really thin-," Jango stopped mid-sentence, "Just, just go to your room."

Waxer hesitated before Jango bellowed, "Now!" He gradually made his way up the stairs, closing the door quietly. All of the boys and their father were frozen. Jango calmly grabbed his keys and walked out the door, and (surprisingly) didn't slam the door behind him. 

"Waxer knows Dad wouldn't hit us... right?" Comet timidly spoke up.

"I'm hoping it was just a freak instinct," Kix directed to everyone.

Tup curled up even more than he had previously done before, resting his head on the arm of the couch, "Where's Dad going?"

The seven oldest looked apprehensive at each other before they slipped the looks off their faces.

"He'll be back, probably a little later. You guys head up to bed, I'm not carrying you up," Wolffe grumbled lightly, shooing them up the stairs. 

Once Kix heard all the doors close he turned to Ponds and Bly, "What the hell was that?"

Cody heavily sat down on a dining room chair, "What 'that' are you referring to?"

Kix scoffed like the answer was obvious, "The fact that Waxer is still mad at him for getting in trouble."

"We don't know what happened in foster with him, he didn't have any of us with him," Rex rationalized, "It could have been bad, maybe even worse than what happened with Tup, Comet, and you, Wolffe."

Wolffe clenched his jaw in anger, trying to keep the memories at bay, "Highly doubt it. Brooklyn was horrible, but they never got physical with us there. It was always the mental abuse. But if something remotely happened to the twins, that happened to Tup, I'm going to hurt someone."

Bly rested a hand on his shoulder, silently transmitting the silent plea to stay calm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep."

"You're lying Waxer."

"Drop it. Please."

Boil gave up trying to get his brother to talk to him. He laid in his bed and fell asleep quickly. 

Waxer jumped out of his bed, soundlessly, of course, grabbed his bag that was under his bed and his charger in the wall. He tossed his phone on the bed, he wouldn't be needing it just yet. He cracked open the door and walked into the hallway. He stopped in each doorway of his brothers; he would watch for a few minutes then would move on to the next.

He went to his own room, shouldering his backpack. He delayed his descent down the side of the house. He looked to his other half, sadness creeping into his heart. His twin would be crushed when he found out that he ran away. He got on his knees in front of his brother. Waxer brushed a piece of dark hair out of Boil's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in his ear and barely brushed his lips against Boil's head.

Waxer steadied himself before dropping from the window. He rolled on the ground so he wouldn't break his ankles. He looked back at his house, childhood memories flashing back.

'It's better this way.'

* * *

Boil blinked his eyes open, blinded by the sun peeking through the curtains, and said curtains were gently blowing. Boil frowned, he didn't remember the window being open. 

"Hey Waxer did y-" Boil trailed off when he didn't see his brother in his bed. He shrugged to himself and pulled himself out of bed. He trekked downstairs, where he heard signs of life. He was met with the other twins sitting on the couch, engaging in a conversation. Jango was talking with Rex about something for school, and Cody listening in. Kix was not present and Boil guessed he got called into the firehouse. Tup was hunched over his, what Boil guessed, algebra homework, not looking very amused.

Jango quickly left his conversation when he heard his son come down, "There are eggs if you want them."

Boil nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbing a plate of eggs and went to the table.

”What’s the assignment,” Waxer asked as he plopped down next to Tup.

Tup glared at the paper as he tried to finish his equation and didn’t look up to answer, “Quadratic formula.”

Boil hissed in sympathy, “Yikes, I remember you hated those last year.”

Tup nodded in agreement, “You would think if I was able to do them in eighth grade with a teacher, I could do it as a freshman. But no, you thought wrong.”

Boil was distracted from his history assignment on the Berlin Blockade. Waxer had not been seen for an hour, and Boil didn’t know if it was because Waxer was his twin or he felt something was wrong that was making him distracted.

He stared hard the paper, willing his focus to come back to homework.

What was the outcome of the Berlin Blockade?

Boil pushed his paper away lightly and turned his eyes to the stairs, wishing his twin would be there.

”Something wrong Dad?” Rex's voice broke through the silence to his right. Boil looked to his father, wanting to know if something was up.

”Boil, where’s Waxer?”

Boil froze like ice.

”I thought he was with you when I came down. He wasn’t in bed.”

Jango looked uneasy, “Call him.”

The teenager fumbled slightly with his phone, hands almost shaking as he selected Waxer’s number. He put the phone up to his ear.

 _"Your call has been forwarded to-"_ Boil hung up.

"Straight to voicemail."

"Maybe his phone died and he's out somewhere," Tup tried to reassure the other twin.

Jango's expression couldn't be read, "Give him thirty minutes then call him back."

Boil mutely nodded and went back to his work. He wrote almost all random answers, hoping they were at the very least somewhat correct. His foot bounced under the table as he did his work in silence. 

Thirty minutes were up when he called again. 

He whispered as he dialed the number, praying for an answer, "Please, please, pick up, pick up."

_"Your call has-."_

Boil angrily tossed his phone on the table, contemplating where Waxer would be. He looked around and saw some of his brothers were missing.

"Dad, where are the others?"

"Jesse and Wolffe went to the store. Comet reading in his room I think. Bly's at Ayala's and I'm guessing Ponds is at Mace's."

Boil took his phone again and opened his contact list. He scrolled through a few times, considering who to call. He eventually tapped Wolffe's name. Boil impatiently waited for his older brother to answer. It rang twice.

_"Hello?"_

"Is Waxer with you?" Boil bit his thumb in anticipation.

 _"Uh, nooo? He wasn't awake when we left,"_ he could hear the confusion in Wolffe's voice.

"Damn it."

_"Wait, is he not home with you?"_

Boil sighed, "No, I keep trying to call him but it keeps going straight to voicemail."

Boil heard Wolffe tell Jesse Waxer wasn't responding. _"He usually always responds and he **never** lets his phone die_," Jesse was very confused as well.

 _"We'll be home soon."_ Wolffe hung up.

Boil leaned back and his eyes fluttered closed. Without even thinking, he went into his messages and sent a message to his missing brother.

Boil: Where the hell are you

Soon, in the span of forty minutes, the screen was covered in only blue messages.

Boil: Where the hell are you

Boil: ...

Boil: Answer me damn it

Boil: Waxer I'm not kidding

Boil: This isn't funny

Boil: Waxer, please

Boil: Waxer

Boil: Answer me dumbass.

Wolffe and Jesse came through the doors half way through Boil's rampage in his texts.

The twin gave up trying to reach his brother, he obviously didn't want to be found. Tup kept giving sideways glances to the phone screen, reading the texts. He was becoming more worried than before. He was thinking of the possibilities of what could have happened to Waxer. The worst was him getting taken.

Tup jumped when his father spoke to him, "Tup'ika, everything's fine. We don't know anything right now. Don't jump to conclusions, you will only freak yourself out."

Tup obeyed his father and calmed down a small bit. He glanced down at his homework and decided he wasn't getting anywhere with it. He clipped his binder closed and went upstairs. He grabbed _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ off his dresser and went back down stairs. He sat on the couch and opened to book to chapter two, where he had left off last night.

After he got absorb into the book, he felt a gentle tug on his arm. He went with the pull and was laid across one of the twin's lap. He offhandedly guessed it was Echo because he was the closest to Tup when he sat down and no one moved.

Tup reached the point in the book were Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was telling Harry it was irresponsible of him to run away from his Aunt's and Uncle's. He stopped reading and placed the open book in his lap.

"What if he ran away?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Wolffe's two different colored eyes flickered to Jango. Jango turned his attention to Tup. Tup hastily added, "I know you told me not to jump-"

"Tup. Stop. It's okay," Jango interrupted then sighed, "But answer this question. Do you really think Waxer would run away?"

Tup hesitated. He honestly did think that Waxer had it in him to run away. But he didn't want to admit it.

"No. You're right."

At two o'clock everyone was still relatively in the same space as before except Tup had a new book in his hand.

"What book you on now Tup?" Rex asked from the opening in the kitchen wall.

"Goblet of Fire," he responded without pealing his eyes from the words on the page.

Ponds smiled, "What part?"

"Where Mad-eye arrives at Hogwarts."

Boil tore his eyes up from his phone, which he was flipping slowly in his hands.

He opened his messages for the last time for the day, he promised himself and typed in three words.

Boil: I love you

He placed his head down on the table. He heard a chair slide away from the table. Someone sat down in Tup's abandoned seat and laid a hand on his spine. He slowly moved his head to peer at Cody who gave him a sad look. Boil isn't one for affection but he allowed Cody to hold him in his arms. The hug didn't last long but they were both okay with that.

"Try to relax."

* * *

At four o'clock Boil lost his nerve.

He swallowed back tears harshly, fear coursing through him.

"Dad," he whispered, voice full of pain.

Jango paused his actions, immediately turned at the broken voice of his son. He sighed, understanding what Boil was thinking.

"Go check your room. See if he left his phone."

Boil swiftly ran up the stairs and walked through the open door of his room. He closed the window and started to look for Waxer's phone but came up empty handed. He dropped to the floor, hoping it would be there but he didn't find anything. This was not okay, because Waxer always kept his bag under his bed; he wouldn't touch it unless he was doing homework or it was a weekday.

'Damn you Waxer.' Boil crossed his arms on the floor and pressed his face into them. He inhaled and jumped to his feet, not bothering to hide the tears as he ran down the stairs.

"His charger is missing and his bag is gone." he stunned everyone into silence. Silence seemed to be a returning action for the family. Boil broke down into sobs, feeling betrayed and heart-broken. He was coming to understand what Waxer had done. Jango solemnly walked to him, holding his arms open. Boil fell into his father's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jango's hand spiraled in a circle on his back.

Tup shifted in Echo's lap, crying quietly into Echo's stomach. Fives wiped a tear away and placed a hand on the back of Tup's head. Cody buried his head into his hands, Jesse and Rex turned their gaze to the floor. Wolffe took his phone off and called the non-emergency number.

"My brother has run away, he's seventeen." Wolffe continued the conversation with the operator.

"He has brown eyes, dark hair. He's about 5'7". We noticed when none of us had seen him this morning. I'm guessing he left last night."

"Alright thank you." Wolffe leaned back on the couch, sighing heavily. 

Jango was still holding Boil, who was still breaking down into sobs. 

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine," Jango took the blame but Boil hit his chest lightly.

"I-it's not your f-fault either," he said through sobs.

* * *

A week had gone by, there was nothing from the police. Everyone was in a deep hole, in there own ways. Boil would barely talk and would hole himself up in his room. The oldest buried themselves in school work or just normal work. Tup was struggling to not have a burst of major anxiety whenever he thought about it. Comet was struggling to focus in school.

Tup was laying in Rex's lap in the living room, staring aimlessly at the tv screen, Comet and Boil were doing the same. For once Fives was doing school work and was working hard on it, welcoming the distraction.

Rex was absently braiding Tup's hair, hoping to relieve some stress in the young boy. Tup snapped the elastic on his wrist. Kix and Jango's eyes wondered to him, mentally noting that Tup had snapped it and they would have to watch how many times Tup would do it. 

Snap.

'Two,' Kix told himself.

After eight minutes they had counted nine snaps. Tup snapped one more time then Kix stood up, giving Jango a look, making his father followed. He sat in front of Tup, and grabbed his wrist, rubbing the inside of it gently. Tup's sad eyes turned to Kix. Kix had a sympathetic appearance as he slipped the band off his wrist. Tup's therapist, Justin, had specifically told them to take the bracelet off of him when Tup reached ten snaps in a short amount of time. 

Rex unwound the braids gently, taking his hands off of Tup, letting Kix and Jango take control.

"Talk to us, we might be able to help you."

Tup shook his head, "You can't fix _this_."

Kix remained stubborn, "Maybe we can."

Tup finally said, "Fine."

"Is this about Waxer?"

Tup didn't answer

'Bingo,' Kix hit his mark.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tup was getting irritated, "I don't need a shrink at home. That's why I have Justin."

Jango frowned thoughtfully, "What do you need?"

"My brother..." he whispered. Jango winced at the blunt response but recovered quickly.

Boil had overheard the conversation and flicked his phone and typed a message to Waxer.

Boil: we miss you

* * *

Waxer thumb was hovering over the airplane mode icon on his phone. Airplane mode had been activated for two weeks but he turned it on.

His phone was blowing up. Dozens of missed calls popped up on his phone, most of them were from his twin. Messages came up one after another.

Boil: Where the hell are you

Boil: ...

Boil: Answer me damn it

Boil: Waxer I'm not kidding

Boil: This isn't funny

Boil: Waxer, please

Boil: Waxer

Boil: Answer me dumbass.

Boil: I love you

Boil: Please come home

Boil: I miss you

The others had also texted him but Boil had not texted him in a week, based on the dates of the messages. Waxer had an onslaught of emotions hit him.

It was time for him to go home.

* * *

Waxer walked to the streets of his neighborhood, afraid of the reaction he would get.

Waxer stood at the door, key in his hand. Taking a breath he slid the key into the lock. The door creaked open revealing Ponds, Bly, Wolffe, Cody, and Rex.

They were confused when the door opened, Kix was on his way home but it was too early.

"Kix, that you?" Rex and the others didn't look at the door.

"I'm not Kix," a hesitant, familiar voice spoke.

Rex looked at Cody, confused eminent on his face and they both turned to see the person who opened the door.

”Waxer?!” Cody shouted setting the plate he was washing on the counter. Waxer dropped his bag to the floor, waiting for Cody to come to him, crying.

Cody softly and slowly wrapped his arms around his little brother, who leaned his weight on Cody.

”I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Waxer sobbed but was hushed by Wolffe who had crossed over to them.

”You scared the shit out of us kid,” he gently reprimanded but hugged him from behind. 

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated. Rex soothingly ran his fingers through Waxer's short hair, saying, “You came back, you don’t have to apologize.”

Waxer fidgeted on the couch, waiting for his twin and other brothers to come home.

”He’ll forgive you, he’s your twin.”

”But I left him. That’s not going to get me ‘brother of the year’ award.”

Waxer was cut off by Tup walking through the door first, alone. Tup didn’t look up as he walked in the door, heading straight for the table to start homework. Everyone tried not to laugh at his ignorance of his brother being home. Waxer sneakily crept up behind him, then held his head straight so he couldn’t look anywhere but forward.

”What the?” Tup was startled by the touch, dropping his pencil.

”Guess who,” said Waxer, with a warm smile.

Tup frowned, he had many brothers so it was hard when they pulled the ‘guess who’ card. He looked to the couch that held five of his brothers, the only ones he was informed that was home. Then it hit him. He dropped his head to the table, crying. Waxer dropped quickly to the side of the chair and pushed it back. Tup launched himself at his brother, holding on tight. Waxer encircled his arms around him, rocking lightly.

"I'm back, shhhhh, I'm here. I'm sorry."

Tup didn't say anything back.

Boil was the last one to walk through the door. Everyone else, except Jango, was home. Boil walked in, pausing lightly at the sight of all his brothers sitting in close proximity.

"Uh, did I miss something-" Boil's eyes fell on Waxer who gave a nervous smile. Boil looked to the ceiling and said, "Damn you."

He ran to his brother, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Waxer returned the hug equally.

"You're a fucking _di'kut_ , you know that?" he whispered.

Waxer chuckled, "I know."

Waxer was a nervous mess, waiting for his father to walk through the door. Boil was leaning on his shoulder on the couch. He saw how nervous Waxer so he squeezed his hand reassuringly. Waxer squeezed back, giving him a weak smile. His heart dropped when he heard keys being put in the lock. Boil gave one last squeeze then left the room.

Waxer stared at the floorboards, finding them very interesting. He heard his father stop his steps, and then multiple other pairs of feet move out of the room. He could feel the tension. A bag dropped to the floor, and his father placed something on the dining room table, most likely his gun and taser. His father didn't move from his place near the table for a minute but then he finally made his way towards Waxer.

Jango stopped in front of his child and dropped into a low crouch. Waxer wouldn't look up. His father looked at his son for a moment, eyes unreadable. He put two fingers under his chin, lifting Waxer's head up, who was borderline of crying. 

"Are you afraid of me?" Jango asked quietly. Waxer's silence and tears falling were his answer. Waxer looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't open his mouth to say it. Jango hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Waxer went easily. Jango let his own tears fall, it hurts to hear that your child is scared of you.

"I would _never_ hurt any of you, Waxer. I'm so sorry."

Waxer shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Jango smiled even though Waxer couldn't see him. He kissed the side of his head, "I love you."

He could feel Waxer smile lightly, "I love you too."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7- Being Sick Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Fett boy is sick.

The Fett household was very loud in the morning. Everyone was up and about, some getting ready for school and others going to work. Fives, Waxer, and Boil were scrambling to scribble answers on their papers. Kix, Jesse, Rex, and Cody were eating, while Wolffe just sat at the table, whispering answers to Waxer out of the corner of his mouth. Ponds was fiddling with his phone. But there was one missing, Tup.

"Where's your brother?" Jango suddenly asked everyone, then added as an afterthought, "I've gotta stop asking that."

"Which one Dad?" snipped Fives, not even bothering to look up from his unfinished homework from the night before.

"Tup."

Comet looked up from his phone, "Last I saw him he was still in bed." Jango frowned, Tup almost always got up with Comet. He looked at the clock, and saw he only had ten minutes to get up.

"I'll get him Dad," Jesse offered to his father, jogging up the stairs. Comet and Tup's door was opened when he reached the top so he walked in without knocking. Comet's bed, which was up against the right wall, was empty and the sheets lazily pulled up to the pillow. Tup's bed however wasn't empty. Tup was still asleep, curled under the comforter.

Jesse sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook his shoulder. Tup's eyes opened, revealing tired honey eyes.

"Jess'?" he muttered sleepily. 

Jesse smiled lightly, "Yeah, it's me kiddo. You've got to get up for school." Tup nodded, blinking to wake himself up. He was about to say something but was cut off by a painful sounding cough. He was struggling to breathe and get oxygen into his lungs. Jesse hauled him into a sitting position. He patted him on the back until he stopped coughing.

"You okay now," Jesse asked, worried. He didn't expect Tup to shake his head in a small motion. Jesse just realized that Tup was unnaturally warm. He placed the back of his hand on his younger brother's head. He almost ripped his hand back, 'I wasn't expecting him to be _that_ hot.'

He pushed Tup shoulder so he would lay down and raked his fingers through his shoulder length hair soothingly. Tup leaned into his brothers cool hand. A small knock on the door pulled their eyes to the door, seeing Jango leaning against the door jam. 

"What's going on up here," he asked but had a feeling he knew the answer. Tup went into another coughing fit, more violent than before. Jango eyes widened a fraction when it didn't stop, taking a step to his son.

"Jess' he have a fever?" Jesse nodded not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Go get water and ibuprofen or something," he directed. Jesse got up without hesitation, running down the stairs.

Jango slowly tried to lift Tup as gently as possible so Tup could breathe. He took him a good minute to stop coughing. He looked at his father with sad eyes, pain embedded in their depths. Jango always found the hardest part of parenting was seeing your child in pain.

Jango gave him a pitiful look, "What hurts Tup'ika _?_ "

The teenager groaned, not wanting to play the question game.

"Use your words, ad'ika," his father teased. He thought about it for a moment, then whispered, "Head, throat and chest." As he finished chills shot through his spine, "And I'm cold."

"I bet kiddo, you've got a bad fever," Jango sympathized.

"And lucky for you, I've come baring meds," Jesse re-entered the room. He handed the meds to his brother and suggested he take the glass with two hands.

"You said you were cold, do you want a hoodie," Jesse asked his brother who nodded. Jesse started to walk out the door but stopped and turned back around.

"I'm guessing you don't want one of yours, so who's closet do you want me to steal from." Jango chuckled at the question.

"Wolffe's," Tup requested without missing a beat. It made sense though, Wolffe had the biggest frame out of all of them. And Tup was deemed the hoodie 'bandit', he would constantly steal his brothers hoodies instead of wearing his own. They others didn't mind, although they would never admit they thought it was kind of cute.

The sick teenager laid back down, hair sprawling out on the pillow, in comfortable silence. Tup closed his eyes but didn't look like he was at peace. Jango reached over and stroked his son's shoulder, running a thumb over his collarbone. Jesse came back once again with a dark blue jacket in his arms. Jesse nudged Tup's leg and handed it to him. He slipped it on and shifted onto his side.

Jango glanced at the alarm clock that is now only used for the time. He would have to leave soon, as much has he hated to admit. He stayed until he _had_ to leave.

"Tup, I have to go to work. I'll back soon. I'll have some of your brothers stay behind," he braced his hands on the bed and to place his lips on Tup's fevered forehead and brushed a few stray hairs away. Both Jesse and Jango walked to the rest of their family. No one had left the house yet, they were all still getting ready or waiting around.

"Is everything okay?" Echo said, worried, "We saw Jesse get Ibuprofen from the cabinet." Echo never fails to shock people with his perceptiveness.

Jango laughed, "Everything's fine Echo. But Tup's sick. Can some of you stay home with him. I can't call in sick, I wish I could," He pleaded with them, worried about leaving his youngest alone. The high school student's knew it was out of the question for them to skip school so they stayed out of it.

"I've got the long shift today," Kix said tiredly, like he already knew he was going to be exhausted by the end of his shift. Rex and Cody had a few quizzes they couldn't miss. Soon the three oldest agreed to stay back with their baby brother. Rex lightly hit Waxer on the back to wake him up, yelling at him to get ready to leave.

Tup stirred awake, momentarily discombobulated at the fact that he felt like shit and was confused of why he wasn't at school when it was ten in the morning. He knew his brothers would have woken him up if he had slept in, but he soon felt pain in his body and remembered Jesse has given him medication because he was sick. And still _was_ sick. Damn.

Tup laid staring at the ceiling for about thirty minutes before he got bored. He wanted to go downstairs so he could possibly have the company of his older brothers but didn't trust himself enough to even walk straight. But eventually his boredom got the better of him and he stood from the bed. He shook as a chill went down his spine even though he was wearing a hoodie and was obviously burning up. When he opened the door he heard voices downstairs. He was able to pick up Ponds and Wolffe's voices. He continued his walk downstairs, his steps were sluggish but he didn't really care.

Wolffe was sitting on the couch. Tup approached him and draped himself over his lap.

"Well hello to you too," he sarcastically greeted his little brother and he cheekily replied, "Yep."

Tup heard footsteps patter into the living room and Ponds appeared in his line of vision, "Hey little one." As his two oldest brothers passed him, Bly patted him on the shoulder gently; like he was made of glass. He usually would have rolled his eyes and the tenderness if the touch but he was in too much pain to do so.

While engaging with Ponds and Bly, Wolffe started to rake his nails down his spine, and bringing enough comfort to allow Tup to relax.

Tup fell back asleep within five minutes of laying down on Wolffe. Ponds was not going to lie, it was kind of sweet how Wolffe was so attentive to Tup. Bly and him had not been around much when Tup was younger, there was just so many boys and the two oldest lived with their Aunt for at least half of Tup's childhood. After Jen, their social worker, had convinced their to come back to their brothers a few years back, they had forgotten how much they had missed their brothers, and mostly the youngest boys.

Looking back on it, things may have been different if they didn't leave. They may had been able to help their father to not break the law and get sent into the military but it most likely wouldn't have made a difference. It was a possibility that they could have been charged with aiding and abetting because of their age. But if they had fully known that the others were put into the system, they could have stepped in.

Ponds' trip down memory and self deprecating lane was interrupted by his sick brother shifting in his sleep. He thought nothing of it and turned his attention back to his phone, but Tup didn't stop shifting.

Wolffe tore his own attention away from his phone to gaze down at the moving teen. Tup's face was contorted in pain, hands gripping tightly on his own arms. Ponds' younger brother stroked his even younger brother's arm to sooth him. Tup continued to whimper like a kicked puppy (which was an accurate representation of his age).

"Shhhhh, Tup'ika, shhhhh. I'm right here," Wolffe uncharacteristically cooed. Tup didn't stay still, and tears soon left his eyes. Ponds and Bly met eyes. What the hell was happening? They didn't know much about Tup's mental state or situation, but all of them knew his foster parents were horrible people

"Damn it to hell. His fever is messing with his PTS," Wolffe hissed. "Wake up," he gave one more shove, causing Tup to shoot up in his lap. He swung his legs over to the left so his feet could hit the floor. He then gripped to side of his head groaning lightly.

Bly and Ponds sat up straighter, ready if needed. They were grateful the nightmare wasn't worse, if they were _really_ bad, then only Jango or Rex can calm him down.

They saw Wolffe keep his distance, not wanting to scare him.

He spoke to him softly, "Are you good now?" Tup trailed a hand down his face, getting his barrings. 

"Y-yeah, j-just need a minute."

He moved back closer to Wolffe and laid his head on Wolffe's shoulder. The oldest stood up from his end of the couch to kneel in front of him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He gave Ponds a minuscule smile and a nod, sighing against his older bother. Wolffe thumbed the back of his neck, "Can you get his meds, please?"

Ponds walked to the kitchen but not before patting Tup's knee. He pulled the cabinet door open to search for the orange bottles. He eventually found Tup's SSRIs pills (antidepressants of different kinds) and grabbed a glass of water. Tup sat up when Ponds returned . He took them with shaky hands, downing the pills as fast as possible.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to your room?" Wolffe asked him. Tup debated before responding with, "Stay here."

Tup repositioned his body on the couch with his head on a pillow. He curling into a ball, quickly falling asleep. Wolffe continued to hover around a little.

Ponds snorted, "I have _never_ seen you so gentle with someone other than Comet."

Wolffe shot him an unamused look before looking sadly at Tup, "Well, I have always been quietly protective of this one. But once he started going through shit with foster, I felt like it was my fault. I was the oldest with him, and I let him get hurt. I couldn't protect him."

The two others didn't know Wolffe felt that guilty. And apparently he had felt guilty ever since Tup was diagnosed with anxiety and PTSD. Bly hugged him from behind, putting his chin on top of Wolffe's head.

One hour later, the silence was interrupted by Tup sitting up on the couch, hand covering his mouth. He slowly walked to the bathroom but his walk sped up at the end. Wolffe followed after him. Tup fumbled with the door leading to the bathroom before pushing it open. He leaned over the sink, his hands wrapping tight around the counter. His breathing was labored with pain, fighting the urge to lose his stomach. Wolffe nudged the door open with his foot.

"Love..." Wolffe said sympathetically. He put a hand on his arm. Tup turned and looked at Wolffe, eyes pink making the honey in his eyes pop out. Wolffe stroked his back, "Don't look at me like that."

Tup remained stubborn. He wouldn't give in without a fight. Wolffe got fed up with his stubbornness, he was only hurting himself. He took a step behind his teenage brother, and pushed a hand on his stomach. That's all it took for Tup to stop fighting. He lost his dinner from the night before in the sink, crying quietly as well. Wolffe felt bad for him but he knew it was better to get it out of his system.

Tup stopped heaving after three minutes but he was still crying. Wolffe got concerned by this and brought Tup in his arms. He cradled Tup, weaving his fingers through the waves of his hair.

"Are the tears because you are sick or you are in pain?"

"Just being sick," he reassured his brothers through tears.

Wolffe took the boy back to the living room. Ponds had the glass from earlier in his hands. As Tup took the glass he took small sips, knowing from experience to not chug the water. He sat back down, pouting. 

Bly chuckled then laughed harder when Tup shot him a glare, "Sorry vod'ika."

* * *

Voices were heard from outside the house. The voices belonged to Fives, Echo, Comet and the other twins. The door burst open, allowing a cold breeze to enter the house and blow into the living room. Tup shivered as the cold air swept over him. The five boy shedded their shoes, then noticed their baby brother laying on the couch. 

Fives dropped his bag quietly, walked to the sofa and sat in front of said couch cross-legged. 

"Hey Fives," Tup greeted in a soft whisper. Fives smiled and pushed a stray strand of hair away from Tup's burning head. The older teenager winced at the heat coming from his brother.

"You're burning up."

"He's been that hot since this morning," Wolffe explained, walking with a backpack inn his hand, "Homework."

Fives rolled his eyes but took it all the same. Wolffe chuckled, "I wouldn't have to remind you if you had a good work ethic, just sayin'."

Fives didn't move from his spot, not wanting to leave Tup. So he would sit on the floor with his younger brother if it was the last thing he did. Not much time had passed before Rex, Cody, Jesse, and Kix walked through the door two hours later. Kix collapsed on the other couch, falling asleep quickly. Jesse, Rex and Cody, started attacking their own assignments. Soon the counter was a mess of textbooks, teenagers, and papers galore.

Jango stepped in the door at six-thirty, placing his gun on the table, and slapping Waxer's hand away when he tried to sneakily touch it, "Hey boys."

His sharp eyes swept the room for Tup and landed on the couch. Fives was still by his side doing homework. Rex and Cody were in the kitchen already making dinner while everyone else lounged around. Kix was still asleep, tired after going on so many calls that day and medschool. Tup looked close to following him.

"Hey Tup'ika. Are you feeling any better," he asked his son. Tup shook his head no, he honestly felt worse than that morning. Jango sat with him, and noticed Tup looked to be in pain.

"What is it, Tup," he asked, not about to believe him if he said he was fine.

"Head."

His father gently passed the pads of his fingers through Tup's shoulder length hair, making sure to not pull his hair too hard. Soon enough Tup fell asleep thanks to Jango comforting actions. Wolffe hesitated for a moment then went to his father.

"Dad," Wolffe prompted, Jango turned to him, "He threw up around eleven. I gave him his meds before so I don't know if you want him to take them again or not."

Jango nodded, thinking for a moment, "I'll ask Kix when he wakes up."

Wolffe made a move to leave but stopped when his father grabbed his shoulder, "Why'd he take meds."

"Nightmare. He didn't want to talk about it."

Tup was still sleeping as everyone else ate. After they were finished Ponds carried Tup to his room. Comet went to their room an hour later, having attempted to finish his homework.

Tup was crying when he entered the room. Comet became perplexed and worried, and climbed into Tup's bed.

"What happened?"

Tup tried to speak but he couldn't form words through tears. Comet remembered the conversation he had overheard between Wolffe and Jango, and that Tup had a nightmare earlier. He figured it happened again.

"Did you have a nightmare," he soothingly asked. Tup pressed against the sixteen year old and nodded in his chest.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Comet mused. Tup cried and cried into Comet's hoodie. He knew not to say anything, just hold him. He managed to maneuver Tup so he could text Kix. Kix came up with pills in hand. He and Comet calmed Tup down enough to hive him the psyc pills. Comet stayed with Tup until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Sorry that took so long. On a side note, if you like Tup-centric stuff go check out my other work if you want, there's a lot of Tup in that one.
> 
> What do you think? Any requests?


	8. Chapter 8-High Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex doesn't tell Jango the truth that he doesn't feel good. It is a big mistake.

“Rex, you okay?”

Rex’s head snapped up, looking for his brother that spoke. Cody was the one who spoke to him, eyes holding concern for his brother. 

Rex had previously been staring into space while sitting with his brothers, eating breakfast before going to his college to be on time for his lecture.

Rex frowned, “Yeah, I’m fine Codes.”

Cody tilted his head to the side, amber eyes staring into Rex’s confused eyes. “You aren’t eating.” Cody’s statement was too plain for Rex to understand.

“I don’t know what that is supposed to mean,” Rex looked to his other brothers for assistance.

“Rex,” Fives started, “You are usually the first one done eating.”

Rex glanced down at the plate, seeing it full of food. Rex hadn’t eaten anything at all. 

“I-I guess I’m not hungry?” Rex was starting to confuse himself.

They were interrupted by two teenagers coming down the stairs. Comet was awake and bounding into the kitchen to get food. Tup, however, was buried in a hoodie, rubbing his tried golden-honey eyes. His hair was loose, cascaded over his shoulders, the waves messier than normal.

“Hey kiddo, not awake yet,” Ponds teased him from the table.

Tup glared at him, still rubbing his eyes. 

“You know you don’t look intimidating when you do that. You just look cute,” Bly snorted, looking at Ponds, an amused look passing between them.

Tup shook his head at his brother’s teasing, grabbing food as well.

“Tup?” Rex started, giving him a patronizing look, “Is that my hoodie?” Rex knew damn well that it was his hoodie; it seemed like Tup had stolen it last night.

“Mhm,” Tup nodded, sitting down to eat his food.

Rex laughed, not minding that Tup stole his hoodie; they all get their hoodies stolen by him from time to time.

“And don’t call me ‘cute’,” Tup grumbled, putting his fork in his mouth.

“But you are,” Wolffe teased further.

“I will stab you with this fork–”

“What have I told all of you about threatening each other,” their father’s voice rang out from the top of the stairs. 

“He called me cute,” Tup complained to his father, as he walked towards them.

Jango looked at him for a few beats then smiled sadly and ruffled Tup’s hair, which was his answer. Tup gaped at his father as he walked by. Wolffe and the others broke down into laughter at their father’s failed attempt to reassure his youngest.

“You’re cute, Tup’ika. Get over it,” Fives chuckled. Tup smacked him on the shoulder, then pouted. Tup continued sulking, throwing glares at his older brothers when then snickered randomly. 

“Are you pouting right now?” Comet asked, nudging his shoulder with Tups.

“No,” Tup mumbled.

“Yes, you are,” Comet insisted with a smirk.

Tup was about to speak, but their father interrupted, “Comet, stop teasing him, please. I would like a quiet morning today without a screaming match.”

Comet smirk fell.

“You can do it at school.”

Tup whipped his head around to glare at his father, knowing he was being set up for a long day at school.

Jango glanced at the clock, “Speaking of school, you better start going now.”

The sound of plates clattering, and chairs moving flooded the living room and kitchen. Rex walked to the trash, dipping his uneaten food into the bin.

Jango shot him a concerned look, seeing his son’s odd behavior. Rex saw his father's glance and waved him off, “I’m fine.”

Jango looked skeptical; if he didn’t stop Rex from going to school he wouldn’t get another chance. Cody, Wolffe, and Rex went to the same college while Ponds and Bly went to different schools. The problem was they all drove together, so they couldn’t have just one of them leave, it wouldn’t work.

“Are you sure, Rex? Because if you go to school, you won’t be able to leave until all of you are done,” Jango concernedly warned.

Rex smiled, “I’m sure, dad.”

Jango left him alone, not fully believing him, shaking Boil awake who fell asleep on the table. Boil tried to smack his father’s hand away but he was soon pulled up by strong arms.

“School. Now. And don’t let me get another call from your teachers saying you fell asleep,” Jango ordered his sleepy son.

“Mhm, sure,” Boil obviously wasn’t paying attention.

Jango shook his head in pure wonder, “That boy is the bane of my existence.”

Rex chuckled, in earshot of Jango’s words. As he bent down to pick up his bag, his stomach flipped weirdly. He grimaced in pain, his gut feeling his stomach cramp painfully. To Rex, it felt like his gut was being tugged and pulled on.

He straightened up but the pain didn’t go away. Rex swiftly walked out of the door, muttering a goodbye to his younger brothers. He got into the front seat of Wolffe’s car, pushing the seat so it was farther back. He grabbed his headphones from his bag, plugging them into his phone. He didn’t pay attention to the playlist he selected. Music flooded his eardrums, he turned it down as it was too loud for him to deal with. For some reason, he could only tolerate half the volume when he can usually deal with three clicks from full volume.

Rex turned his head to stare out the window as Wolffe pulled out of the driveway. He watched as the Colorado scenery flew past him; the mountains and trees blurring together. His eyelids became heavy. Rex couldn’t even focus on the music playing anymore.

Rex’s eyes snapped open, not even realizing they were closed. It was almost painful to keep his eyes open. That happened two more times before he felt someone’s hand comfortingly stroked his hair. He couldn’t tell if it was Wolffe or Cody, he was too tired to tell. He understood the message he was receiving, “ _ Go to sleep _ .”

Rex let his eyes fall closed, falling to the relaxing pit of darkness. He didn’t feel the hand leave his hair, all he could feel was his body falling asleep.

* * *

Rex was jostled awake by someone tapping his shoulder. Rex pulled his eyes open and turned his head to the left.

Wolffe was the one who woke him up, and he had an apologetic expression. “Sorry bud, but we have to get to class. Grab your bag.”

Wolffe hopped out of the car with Cody and Rex slowly followed them, feeling his stomach flip and flip again. Rex let out a pain-filled huff of air. He took a second to breathe before reaching down to his bag.

Rex pulled the handle on the door, feeling a breeze of cold air hit him. The air was too cold for Rex’s liking and he shivered as he slammed the door closed. Cody and Wolffe were waiting for him on the other side of the car.

They began to walk to reach the building. Rex suddenly felt something being placed in his arms. He looked down and saw it was a grey hoodie. He knew it was Wolffe’s because his older brother was the one who placed it in his arms and it was about one size too big for him.

Rex handed his backpack to Cody and tugged the hoodie over his head. He sighed lightly at the warmth it gave him. He smiled tightly to Wolffe in thanks, hoping his brother would understand how grateful he was.

Cody gently handed Rex his backpack, giving him a once over and not liking what he found. Rex was shaking lightly with chills, and the grey hoodie was only a few shades darker than his skin. His tan skin that was visible was pale, skin clammy. 

“Rex…” Cody was about to start.

Rex turned his head to the side, staring at Cody.

“Never mind,” Cody sighed, knowing his brother was too stubborn for him to ask now. The only way Rex would admit that he’s sick was that he was at his breaking point. Unless an authoritative figure stepped in...

They parted ways in the hallway and Cody headed to his law lecture. He took his seat and flipped his phone face down on the desk, in case Rex texted him.

Cody was always worried about his little brother. It’s Cody’s older brother instincts that make him protective of all his younger brothers. And at that moment Cody’s instincts were bugging him.

Rex had looked very shaken. It was like he was dying on the inside slowly and was suffering. And he fell asleep in the car which he had never done before.

Cody tried to pay attention but he found himself anxiously tapping his foot. Wolffe and Cody had no classes with Rex which makes the chances of Rex reaching his breaking point without them that much higher. 

“Alright class, you are dismissed.”

Cody was the first one out of his seat, swiftly leaving the room. He had Wolffe’s and Rex’s schedules memorized so he knew where they were every class.

The hallways were semi-crowded, students of all ages heading in many different directions. Cody was sure it would be hard to find Rex in this big of a crowd. 

To Cody’s surprise, he was walking straight towards Rex.

He was still wearing Wolffe’s hoodie, almost hiding in it. His eyes were lidded with exhaustion, grey circles hanging underneath his golden eyes.

“Rex, you don’t look too good, little brother,” Cody cooed once he reached his sick brother.

Rex leaned into his chest, backpack weighing him down. His head rested comfortably on the older boy’s collarbone. Cody stroked his brother's blonde hair, hands gentle as they passed through Rex’s some-what damp hair. Cody pulled Rex into an empty hallway, still holding him close.

“Rex, you’re sick. You should go home,  _ vod’ika _ . I don’t want you to suffer here,” Cody suggested, frowning in concern.

Rex shook his blonde head, not wanting to go home. His body may hurt, but school was important. He also didn’t want to see Jango after he said he was feeling fine.

“Rex’ika. You’re sick, you should at least go to the car to sleep until we come out,” Wolffe spoke from the beginning of the hallway.

“How’d you find us?” Cody asked quietly. Rex shifted uncomfortably in his arms. Cody stroked Rex’s arm with a feather-light touch.

“Lucky guess,” Wolffe shrugged, looking at Rex, “So, what’s it going to be Rex?”

Rex moved his head to the side to look at Wolffe. He didn’t answer, still slowly thinking. 

“I just wanna go to class,” Rex muttered but stayed connected with Cody.

Wolffe and Cody simultaneously looked at each other, varying degrees of concern and disappointment. Wolffe was slightly disappointed because Rex knew better than to not go home when he was sick. When Rex got sick, it was always bad.

Cody was just plain worried. Rex was in pain and Cody couldn’t do anything about it. Cody would have to give Rex the space he wanted until he comes back to Cody.

“Okay, okay. You can go to class,” Cody told Rex what he wanted to hear.

Rex stepped back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the sleeves of Wolffe’s hoodie. His backpack felt like it had twenty bricks in the biggest compartment. His head was fuzzy; he had to do the maxim to just form a sentence.

Wolffe and Cody flanked Rex as they walked in the main hallway. They reached the door to Rex’s next class first. Cody hugged Rex from behind but then let Rex enter the classroom. “Call me if you need to get out,” Cody ordered his younger brother.

Rex nodded tiredly, walking into class.

“That kid is going to be the death of us,” Cody whispered in Wolffe’s ear, gaining a chuckle from his brother. They both start walking away, Cody gaze lingering longer on the closed-door than Wolffe’s.

“That’s one way to put it. He’s going to burn out, Codes,” Wolffe points out.

Cody groans, “What do you want me to do?”

“Call Dad,” his older brother suggested like it was the simplest thing.

Cody stopped in his tracks and looked at him like he was crazy.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to call our  _ ex-military Marine father  _ to sic him on our younger brother who is  _ sick _ ?”

Wolffe nodded, “That’s exactly what I want you to do. Pulling the “Ex-military Marine Father” card is the only way to get Rex to admit he needs to go home.”

Cody didn’t like pulling the “Dad” card. Jango could go from nice to mean in six seconds flat, and a sick Rex was always stubborn and it pissed their father off to no end. Rex was more stubborn than Wolffe and Comet combined when sick.

“Fine, I’ll call dad because I know you won’t,” Cody jabbed Wolffe in the ribs playfully.

“Of course you are. I’m not interrupting him during work,” Wolffe scoffs.

Cody stops walking to stare at his older brother again, “Really? So I’m going to be the one to get yelled at when he answers the phone?”

“He won’t yell at ya, it’s Rex. Dad loves him much more than us,” Wolffe sarcastically said. Cody knew he was joking.

Cody reached his classroom and gave a quick goodbye to Wolffe before entering the class with a few other students. He had to choose whether to disrupt his father who might be in the middle of an arrest for the bail bonds company or he can take a chance that his father would pick up.

He approached his teacher, who was sitting at his desk.

“Mr. Sander?” Cody called quietly.

The man looked up, “Yes, Cody. Is there something I can help you with?”

Cody shuffled his feet lightly but kept eye contact with his teacher.

“May I call my father? It’s important.” 

The man smiled, “Of course. I’ll give you five minutes.” Mr. Sander gestured to the door.

“Thank you, really.”

Cody thanked God he was a good student.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed his father's contact. He drifted the phone up to his ear, waiting for the ringing to end and for his father to pick up.

“What is it, Cody? Did something happen?” his father’s concerned voice came through. Cody never has called Jango unless there was an emergency.

“Kinda, Rex looks really sick. But he won’t tell me anything. Please help me, dad,” Cody pleaded. 

“He said he was fine this morning. Did he lie?” Jango’s voice was curt.

Cody winced even though his father couldn’t see him, “I think so.”

“Damn it. Okay, I’ll call him and tell him to either go home or just stay in the car,” Jango filled Cody in on his plan. 

“Okay, but please go easy on him?”

Jango hesitated, “I won’t flip out. Now go to class. I'll see you this evening.”

Cody let out a sigh of relief, “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo.”

Cody hung up, slipping his phone back in his pocket, feeling much better than before. He thought for a moment then pulled his phone back out. He tapped his messages app, typing Wolffe’s name into the search bar. He quickly typed his text message.

Cody: I just called dad. He said he’s going to call Rex and talk to him.

Almost immediately after he sent the text, three moving grey dots popped up at the bottom of his screen. 

Wolffe: _Good, maybe he can talk some sense to the kid._ _See you after class._

* * *

Rex dropped his head to his desk, barely holding back a whimper of pain. His stomach was contracting painfully, making him want to curl up to make the pain go away. He was so tempted to text Cody to get his older brother to comfort him but he remembered he was twenty-two and shouldn’t need his older brothers. 

He didn’t hear his teacher dismiss him and his classmates. All he heard were sounds of footsteps so he guessed it was time to leave. As he entered the hallway, he jumped when his phone started ringing. 

His heart dropped as he read the caller ID. It was his father.

_ Damn you, Cody. You just had to rat me out to dad, didn’t you? _

“Hello?” he answered in a quiet voice.

“Rex Jensen Fett, you know I feel about you lying to me,” his father’s voice snapped at him through the phone.

Rex flinched, not about to enjoy the conversation with his father. “Dad I-”

“No, Rex. You lied, plain and simple. Now, I’m going to ask again and this time I will know if you’re lying. Are you sick?”

Rex closed his eyes in pain, “Yes.”

“Good,” Jango’s voice became much softer. “Why didn’t you tell me this morning, kid?”

“I didn’t feel this bad,” Rex almost whined to his father.

Jango sighed over the phone, “Rex, you  _ know _ when you’re sick. So I know you were aware that you were sick this morning.”

Rex didn’t want to be lectured or disappoint his father. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay, Rex,” his father told him soothingly, remembering his promise to Cody not to flip out.

“Rex, I want you to either go home with the others or at least stay in the car. Am I understood,” his father ordered softly.

“Yes,” Rex whispered.

“Go find Cody and Wolffe, Rex’ika. Love you  _ ad’ika _ ,” Jango spoke with adoration to Rex.

“Love you too,” Rex muttered, feeling his body starting to shut down.

Rex didn’t remember putting his phone in his pocket or starting to slowly walk down the hallway. Faces passed him in a blur. Sounds came from so many different directions.

All he remembered is wanting to cry when he found Cody and Wolffe.

“Oh, Rex’ika,” Cody cooed lightly, bringing Rex closer to hug him.

“C-Cody,” Rex whimpered in pain, knees almost buckling under his weight. 

“Shhh, shhh, I know little brother. I know,” Cody whispered in his ear.

Wolffe leaned in closer to talk to Cody in a quieter tone, “You get him to the car, I’ll talk to Davis since we both have his class some time today.”

With that said, Wolffe walked to the other side of the building at a swift pace, hoping to beat the other students there so he could have some privacy. Davis was Cody’s and Wolffe’s history teacher but he never had both the Fett boys at the same time. Wolffe hoped his teacher liked them enough to let this one slide. Now if he was asking his first-period teacher to leave early, she would crucify him before she would let him leave.

Wolffe knocked on the door seeing no one in the room as far as he could see.

“Come in,” a voice beckoned the twenty-two-year-old in.

“Mr. Davis?”

The man looked up from his writing on the whiteboard. “Ah, Mr. Fett. What can I do for you? I don’t believe I have you in this class for another fifteen minutes.”

“That’s correct but I thought it would be better to tell you in person that I will have to miss class. My younger brother is very sick and he has no other way of getting home beside me and Cody.”

Davis burrows his brow, “I’m sorry to hear that. Give your brother good wishes from me. I will fill you and Cody in on what you missed.”

Wolffe sighed, “Thank you, sir.”

Wolffe almost ran to the car, wanting to get back to his little brother. He may look like a hardass but he loved all of his brothers and his father. He reached the car, seeing Cody in the driver seat. Rex had been placed in the back seat, laying flat on his back.

Cody pointed to the backseat and turned the car on. Wolffe got the memo and opened the door the Rex’s feet were the closest to. Wolffe carefully sat down on the seat, staring sadly at his sick brother.

“C’mere Rex’ika,” Wolffe called lightly.

Rex groaned as he sat up in the seat. He gripped his head, grabbing his blonde hair tightly but not painfully. His stomach flipped again. Rex felt like he wanted to throw up but he was too tired. He shifted around so he could lay in Wolffe’s lap. He curled into a ball so small he could almost fit in Wolffe’s lap like a puppy. Wolffe hummed sympathetically, stroking Rex’s back. 

“I’m sorry you don’t feel good kiddo,” Wolffe told his brother apologetically.

Rex whined in pain, hugging his stomach. Wolffe carefully pulled Rex’s knees away from his chest. Rex tried to fight him but was too weak against his larger brother.

“No Rex. You’re going to hurt your stomach that way. Try to stay flat as possible,” Cody says looking through the rearview mirror. 

“Hurts,” Rex said through the pain.

“I know, I know,” Wolffe continued to rub Rex’s back. He frowned, concerned when he was able to feel the heat through Rex’s hoodie. He placed the back of his hand on Rex’s head, feeling the sick twenty-two-year-old lean into his hand.

“You’re burning up,” Wolffe muttered to himself.

Wolffe pulled his phone out of his pocket after a little bit of a struggle. He quickly dialed his father’s number again, knowing he had a break at this time.

“Wolffe, is Rex okay?” Jango immediately jumped straight to the point when his father answered.

“He has a pretty high fever. And his stomach hurts a lot,” Wolffe lists.

“Okay, just get him home. Try to get him to sleep. That may help.”

“Okay, bye dad,” Wolffe ended the call.

Rex glanced up at his older brother, eyes tired. Wolffe ran his nails against Rex’s scalp. “Try to sleep, Rex. I’ll carry you inside when we get home.”

Rex sleepily nods, falling asleep in Wolffe’s lap, both of them rocking lightly to the movement of the car.

“How’s he doing?” Cody asks quietly a few minutes later.

“He’s got one hell of a fever.”

“Damn it, Rex,” Cody cursed their brother lightly, “Why the hell didn’t he say anything?”

“He’s like Tup; he won’t tell us unless we make him,” Wolffe explained.

“Well Tup got his bad habits from this one,” Cody teased their sleeping brother.

Once they pulled up to the house, Wolffe slipped his arms around Rex’s shoulders and underneath his knees. Rex didn’t stir so Wolffe moved so he could stand up out of the car. Cody closed the door for Wolffe and grabbed his keys from the ignition. He walked to the front door and inserted his key into the top lock then the bottom lock. Cody twisted the knob and quietly opened the door. Wolffe stepped into the house first immediately walking up the stairs to his, Rex’s, and Cody’s room.

The door was already open so Wolffe easily entered the bedroom, crossing to Rex’s bed. He slowly placed Rex on the bed, tucking his legs under the sheets. 

Rex’s eyes fluttered open from being jostled lightly. His eyes blinked tiredly at his brother, confusion is his golden eyes. The confusion was replaced by pain. Rex curled up again, head tucked close to his knees.

Wolffe didn’t say anything and stroked his thumb over the back of Rex’s hot neck. “Easy, Rex. Just breathe.”

“Mmmmm,” Rex groaned in pain, stomach contracting violently. 

A small knock pulled Wolffe’s attention away from Rex and to the door. Cody met eyes with Wolffe and tossed him a thermometer. Wolffe set it to Fahrenheit, then turned to Rex.

“Rex, can you open up,  _ vod’ika? _ ” Wolffe asked softly.

Rex uncurled painfully, opening his mouth a small bit. Wolffe stuck the white stick under his tongue. Rex waited in painful agony, relishing in the comfort of his brother stroking his shoulder blades. 

The thermometer beeped and Rex felt the stick being pulled out of his mouth. Rex nuzzled closer to Wolffe, wanting to the physical comfort of his brother. Wolffe obliged and hugged him close with one arm, facing Cody.

Cody grimaced, “102 degrees.”

Wolffe winced himself, somehow feeling even more heat radiating off of Rex. Wolffe tore his gaze from Cody and put it back on Rex. “Try to get some sleep, Rex. Cody and I will be downstairs.

Cody moved forward and squeezed Rex’s shoulder gently. Cody tried to walk away but was stopped by a hand trapping his wrist. Cody turned around and saw Rex was the one who grabbed his hand. Rex shot puppy eyes at Cody, wanting his older brother to stay with him.

“You want me to stay?”

Rex nodded his head a small degree. Cody climbed behind Rex, holding Rex’s back close to his chest. Wolffe left the room after smiling at his brothers.

Cody nuzzled closer to Rex, longing to give his brother some comfort. He and Jango were the ones that Rex always felt the most comforted by when he was sick. And Cody wasn’t about to deny his younger brother the comfort he needed.

“Dad will be home soon.”

* * *

Jango turned the knob to the front door, pushing the front door open. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with the sight of thirteen bodies around the living room and kitchen. Tup, Comet, Boil, and Echo were sitting at the table, binders and textbooks opened in front of them. Cody and Bly were sitting in the living room. 

Ponds and Wolffe were in the kitchen, and Jango guessed they were starting dinner. Sinker and Boost were sitting on the living room floor, card game in between them, with Waxer observing them. 

Fives, for some reason, was pacing from the entrance to the kitchen to the living room and repeated; a heavy textbook in his hand with his eyes flying over the pages.

“Hi, Dad,” Tup softly greeted, eyes shooting up from his work at the sound of the door then flying back down to the worksheet. 

The others greeted him as he walked into the living room. He took his gun out of his holster, putting it at the top of one of the cabinets in the kitchen along with his taser.

Cody was already looking at Jango expectantly when he turned around.

“Where’s Kix?” Jango asked the others, seeing another one of his sons missing.

“He got called in. There was a bad crash on one of the highways.” Ponds answered for his brothers, poking his head out of the kitchen. 

“Now, where’s the little lair,” he said with a smile, gaining a chuckle from the others. 

Cody tilted his head to the stairs. “He’s in his room. He’s not doing too good,” Cody finished grimly. 

Jango dragged a hand down his face, “Does he have a fever?”

Cody nodded. “When we got home it was 102. I’m pretty sure it has gone up.”

Jango jogged up the stairs, reaching the closed door of Wolffe, Cody, and Rex’s room. He knocked even though he expected no answer. He turned the handle as slow as possible.

Rex was under a pile of blankets, only the outline of his body visible. Jango could see the blanket pile rise and fall which soothed his fear that Rex had suffocated. 

“You awake, kiddo?” Jango spoke gently.

Rex slowly pulled the covers down to his nose, his eyes only visible. His golden orbs were sunken with exhaustion, and slightly bloodshot. If Jango looked close enough he could see shiny tear tracks on his son’s face. 

“Oh, Rex,” Jango sighed, moving close to the bed. Rex let a few more tears fall, feeling so bad that he didn’t even care about his pride anymore.

“Don’t cry, Rex. I’m right here,” Jango gently hauled Rex up into a sitting position. Jango wanted to rip his hands off his son’s body at the heat he was feeling. He propped Rex on his shoulder, hand crossing to reach Rex’s head. The back of his hand was met with a hot surface and Jango then understood how bad Rex’s fever was.

“You are absolutely burning, Rex’ika,” Jango commented, hand slipping into Rex’s blonde hair. Rex moaned in pain and discomfort, curling closer to Jango.

Jango pulled and lifted Rex into his lap, cradling him close. Rex tried to pull away. Jango gave him a questioning glance, not knowing why he pulled away.

“You’ll g-get s-sick,” Rex muttered, failing at moving away from his father.

“I don’t care, Rex. I don’t give a damn if I get sick. Right now all I care about is you,” Jango gave him a firm look before it melted when Rex himself also melted into his father’s warm chest. Jango’s hand traveled over Rex’s grey hoodie, smiling mischievously a small amount when he realized he had seen that same hoodie on another person in the house. 

“Did you steal Wolffe’s hoodie? I would expect that from Tup but not you.”

Rex’s tired eyes shot down to the hoodie before closing his eyes. “Wolffe gave it to me when we got to school. I was cold.”

Jango huffed a laugh but then his mood became slightly more serious, “Rex. Why did you lie to me this morning?”

Rex’s body locked up, hiding from his father. He was preparing to get yelled at by his dad.

“No, no, Rex. You’re not in trouble, and I’m not going to yell. You need to tell me when you are sick so I can help you. That is why I’m here, Rex,” Jango tilted his son’s chin up. “I am your father for a reason. It is my job to look after all of you, whether I’m pissed at you for lying or I feel normal, I’m always going to be here for you.”

Rex pulled out of his body-locked position to look at his father with big eyes.

“Oh, kid. Did you really doubt my love for you and your brothers?” Jango genuinely wanted to know.

“Not really, but…” Rex whispered.

Jango hugged him close again, stopping the conversation right there. Rex was sick and mentally discombobulated so Jango guessed that was the reason why Rex had his doubts about his father. But he had more pressing matters. “Did Cody give you any medicine?”

Rex shook his head into his father’s neck, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Jango held him with one hand and fished his phone out of his pocket. Rex whimpered in pain, pressing harder against Jango.

“Shhhhhh, shhhhhh. It’s okay, Rex’ika, it’s okay,” Jango soothed his sick son as he typed his message to his youngest son with one hand.

  
  


Jango: Can you grab ibuprofen and a bottle of water, please?

  
  


Jango didn’t have to wait long for Tup to respond.

  
  


Tup: Sure. Give me one second

* * *

Rex was in a lot of pain from both his head and stomach. His intestines are twisting and pulling. Rex thought his body was trying to kill him from the inside. His breathing was in harsh breaths, but Rex was still able to get oxygen in his lungs.

His father was offering much more comfort than before but Jango didn't have the superpower to take his children's pain away. No matter how much he wanted to, it wasn’t humanly possible.

They both heard light footsteps come up the stairs, coming towards Rex’s room.

“Hi  _ ori’vod _ ,” Rex’s youngest brother greeted softly, walking into the room.

Rex gave a little wave, hand falling to the bed after.

Tup walked to his father, transitioning the pills in his hand to his father’s bigger hand. Jango also takes the water bottle, moving Rex up in his lap. Tup pressed his lips to Rex’s head quickly before retreating out of the room back downstairs.

Jango gave Rex the pills with little struggle but he got it done. He moved Rex back down into his previous lying position, Rex wincing at the movement.

“I’m sorry you’re sick, kiddo,” Jango spoke all the while stroking Rex’s hair, not knowing what else to say. Rex didn’t respond, curling into Jango.

“Do you want me to stay?” Jango didn’t want to intrude on Rex.

Rex vigorously shook his head to the best of his ability, clutching Jango’s arm and giving him puppy eyes.

“Okay, okay, I won’t leave,” Jango comforted his sick son. He did not like how warm Rex was, but he pushed it into the back of his mind, focusing on the young man on his chest.

Rex awoke about two hours later, feeling his brain being split in half. He groaned loudly, holding his hand in his hands. He felt a hand on his forehead, the cool skin feeling nice on his burning body. He could hear someone talking, most likely to themselves.

“Rex,” his father’s voice was clear, “calm down, calm down.”

He was only just aware of the tears on his face.

“You are on fire.”

Rex felt the world spin. “Feel dizzy,’’ Rex slurred.

“Does your head hurt?” Jango asked another question.

“Mhm.”

“Rex,” his father started, “I think we should take you to the hospital.”

_ Hospitals mean needles, doctors, prodding, long wait times, and anxiety _ , Rex thought to himself. He truly wanted to say no, that he didn’t want to go but his brains fired the wrong neurons.

“I’ll go, please,” Rex barely got out.

  
  


Wolffe felt his phone buzz on the dining room chair. He flipped his phone over after placing his fork down on the table.

Dad: _ I’m taking Rex to the hospital. His fever is too high. Give Tup his meds or he will freak out and won’t go to sleep. _

Wolffe didn’t respond to the text. He looked to his youngest brother, seeing him happy and talking to their other brothers.

_ Damn it. He’s going to freak the fuck out,  _ Wolffe certainly didn’t want to scare Tup. 

Wolffe sent a message to Ponds, Bly, and Cody, saying that Rex was going to be taken to the hospital. The three of them looked at their phones and gave the smallest nods to Wolffe.

Wolffe pushed himself from the table, standing up to walk to the medicine cabinet. His brothers didn’t notice he was grabbing Tup’s orange pill bottle; Wolffe guessed they thought he was getting something else.

He walked back into the dining room, softly placing the bottle in front of Tup and sitting back down.

The conversations dropped. Everyone, besides the four oldest, was confoundingly looking to the third oldest, questions burning in their eyes. Wolffe could see the confusion and maybe even slight fear growing in Tup’s honey tinted eyes.

“Take ‘em,” Wolffe tried to smile reassuringly but it fell flat.

Tup picked the bottle up, holding it loosely at an angle, giving Wolffe a confused smile, “But I’m only supposed to take them when my anxiety is high.”

“I know,” Wolffe said softly, feeling like shit at his younger brother’s expression.

Tup expression dropped at Wolffe’s last sentence. His hands shook a few times as he stared at the bottle.

“Tup,” Cody got his attention. Tup lifted his scared eyes to Cody’s. “You have to trust us. Just take them and we’ll explain later, Tup’ika.”

Tup shakily opened the bottle, tapping two pills out. He popped the pills into his mouth and washed it down with a swig of water. Tup capped the bottle moving it farther away, staring at it. 

It was going to be a long night for them.

  
  


Jango managed to get Rex into the car with the help of his older sons. Once they sat him in the car, Rex managed, in his fevered mind, to grab Cody’s hand, pulling lightly.

Cody looked to Jango, asking if he could go with his eyes. Jango quickly nodded, knowing it would be easier with Cody.

Cody climbed into the back seat of the car, pulling Rex into his lap. Jango started the car, backing out of the driveway. Once they got on the highway, Cody knew it wasn’t worth it to tell his father to stop speeding.

Everything went by in a blur. Rex was crying silently the whole way, making Cody want to help his brother but he couldn’t, only the doctors could. Cody carefully held Rex as he wrangled the hoodie off of him.

Cody’s heart stopped when he felt his brother’s skin, “Dad, he’s  _ burning _ .”

Jango looks at his terrified son through the mirror, “I know, Cody. But we can’t do anything about it.”

When they arrive at the hospital, Jango swiftly scoops Rex out of Cody’s arms gently. Cody slammed the door shut after grabbing the keys and his phone. Jango walked through the large doors, being immediately spotted by a few nurses.

“What’s the problem?” a nurse immediately rushed over to them.

“He had a fever and it’s at least 105 now. He was having chest pain and he said he was dizzy. I didn’t know what to do.”

Cody swore he had only heard his father so desperate a few times.

The nurse put a hand on Rex’s head, “You made the right call. I need a gurney over here!” She shouted to her colleagues. The order was met immediately. The nurse directed Jango to put Rex on the bed slowly and safely. Another nurse pressed two fingers to Rex’s pulse line in his wrist, eyes widening in concern.

“Code blue! Code blue! He’s going to respiratory arrest!”

Jango felt his heart drop to the floor, leaving his body. He and Cody watched as the nurses ran down the hall with Rex.

“Sir? We need to get your and his information,” the first nurse tapped his arm. Jango jerkily nodded, fumbling for Cody’s hand who was frozen in the hallway.

The nurse led Cody and his father to the reception desk. The nurse slipped behind, coming back to Jango with a form in her hand.

“Can I have your relation to the patient?” She asked kindly.

“Father,” Jango answers shortly, not in the mood to give long answers.

“And your name is and see your driver’s license?” She looked up from her writing on the paper.

“Jango Fett.” He slipped her his I.D.

She transitioned to the computer. She typed a few keys then stopped. The nurse didn’t look up again when she asked her next question, “And can I have his first, middle, and last name and age, please?”

“Rex Jensen Fett. He is twenty-two.”

“Date of birth?”

“January 1, 1998,” Jango said on autopilot.

“May I have your insurance card?”

Cody spaced out after that. He couldn’t focus on anything. He was wondering if he was the one that was sick.

“Cody?”

Cody knew his father was trying to get him to talk but he could unhinge his jaw.

“Kid, look at me, please?”

Cody lifted his eyes, meeting eyes he would see in the mirror.

“ _ Buir,” _ Cody whimpered.

Jango’s arms surrounded him like he was drowning and Jango was a life raft. He felt Jango rock him lightly, a small amount but Cody could feel it.

“I don’t want him to die,” Cody barely got out, tears making an appearance in his eyes. “We already lost mom, I don’t want to lose him too.”

Jango felt horrified at his son’s word, “Oh Cody.” Jango wanted to have more comforting words to give Cody but he couldn’t find them.

* * *

Rex peeled his eyes open, blinking at the harsh light that flooded his vision. He moved and shifted uncomfortably.

He heard voices from outside and an annoying beeping sound but he didn’t know how he knew the distinctive sounds because he couldn’t figure out anything at the moment. A smaller hand gripped his tight, significantly shaking with tremors. He squeezed back. He knew it was Tup based on the size of the hand and the shakes.

Rex eyes adjusted to the white light, cracking his eyes open lightly. 

Tup was silently crying, whole body heaving with suppressed sobs. 

“Don’t cry,  _ ad’ika, _ ” Rex whispered to his upset brother.

Tup head snapped up, tear rimmed eyes staring at his brother. He was looking very similar to a kicked puppy.

“I’m right here.” Rex winced as he moved, “I may be a little dinged but I’m here little one.”

Tup clutched Rex’s arms, head falling on Rex’s shoulder softly. Rex held him to the best of his ability. “You can cry kiddo. It’s just me here.”

Tup let his sobs free into Rex’s shoulder, tears soaking the hospital gown Rex was wearing. Rex stroked his shoulder blades, telling Tup comforting things under his breath.

Tup calmed down after a few minutes, nuzzling Rex’s shoulder. “Did you take your meds before you came?”

“Wolffe gave them to me, but he didn’t tell me why until an hour later.”

Rex winced, “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Tup looked up at him through wet eyelashes, “All I care about is you being okay.”

Tup hugged him again, “Love you.”

Rex smiled, running his fingers across Tup’s hair, “Love you too.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm going to try and upload more, but there is not a set schedule. I will put the translations in soon.
> 
> I am in a desperate need of requests. Drop anything you have in the comment if you want this work to keep going.
> 
> What do you think? Requests?


	9. Chapter 9-Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix comes home from a late shift to find one of his brothers is sick. Again.

“Kix you can go home, you look like you’re about to fall over,” a voice broke through Kix’s haze of mind.

Kix tried to protest to his Lieutenant, “I’m fine-”

His Lieutenant held up a hand to stop him. “Kix, you’re exhausted. Your shift is almost over anyway, go home and get some rest. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir,” Kix nodded.

Kix was too tired to remember how long it took for him to get into his car and drive home. It was close to one o’clock in the morning and it was a fact that nobody would be awake. 

Kix never liked to come home late at night or early in the morning because sometimes he would accidentally wake his brothers up. It was already bad enough that as a paramedic he had odd hours it was another thing to disturb his brother’s sleep.

Kix sighed and let his eyes fall closed as he pulled into the driveway. He dragged himself out of the car and fumbled with his keys. He slipped the key into the lock and quietly twisted it. 

Kix pushed the door open and immediately knew something was wrong. 

Cody was spread out on the couch, his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach. His skin was flushed, but he still had a blanket covering his lower half. He looked very sick but not the normal type of sick.

Kix placed his keys down and toed off his shoes. He slowly made his way to Cody, not knowing if Cody was asleep or not.

Kix placed the back of his hand on Cody’s head and felt the heat radiating off of him. He felt his brother lean into his hand. “Cody?”

Cody’s tired, pain-filled eyes opened, looking at his younger brother. He whimpered in pain and curled up. His legs brushed up against Kix.

“Shhhh, shhh,” Kix knew something was very wrong. When Cody was in pain he never gave any indication that it was hurting him unless it was bad. “Are you not feeling good, Codes?”

“Mhm,” Cody pitifully nodded.

Kix put a comforting hand on the middle of Cody’s back, “When did you start feeling sick?”

“When I got home from my friends. One of them spiked my drink for a prank. I don’t think they knew how bad it would be,” Cody explained slowly, moving closer to Kix.

Kix let him, feeling his head again, “Are all your friends idiots?”

Cody snorted, “Only a few of them.”

Kix winced at the heat and told Cody, “Don’t move, I’ll be back.”

Kix traveled to the kitchen, reaching into the medicine cabinet. He scanned the different bottles of pills, looking for some type of fever reducer. It took him a while to find it in the dark, but he was not going to wake his family up.

“Sit up for me, Cody,” Kix prompted when he returned to his brother. He helped Cody swallow the two small pills then laid him back down. The thing that concerned Kix was that Cody had technically been drugged by his own friend.

After a few moments of silence, Kix asked quietly, “Do you want dad?”

Cody shook his head, shivering from the fever, “D-don’t want to wake him up.”

Without saying anything, Kix lifted Cody’s upper body off the couch. He sat down then laid Cody’s head in his lap. He gently played with his hair, if he needed to talk to Cody he could just whisper in his ear.

Kix honestly wanted to lecture Cody about being so irresponsible or why he would hang out with people that do that, but he didn’t. He was just worried, and he didn’t want to blow things out of proportion.

“Why didn’t you come home earlier if you knew they spiked it?” Kix settled for, wanting to have some answers.

Cody shrugged against him. “I thought he was joking. I didn’t know he actually did it.”

Kix sighed, “I understand that Cody but this could’ve been so much worse. What if you got sick while you were driving and crashed the car?”

Cody nestled closer to Kix. He didn’t like to scare his brothers or make them worry, “M’ sorry.”

Kix sighed and hugged him tighter, “That was a low blow. I’m sorry too.”

Kix didn’t like the heat that was coming off his older brother, but he knew that the medicine still had to kick in. He was very tempted to go get Jango just to make sure he was aware of what happened. But then he remembered that Jango would lecture Cody, and Cody didn’t need that.

Jango could be tough on them, Kix wouldn’t deny that. He could yell, shout, or scream at them but they know he loves them. In their father’s defense, he is trying to raise fifteen kids on his own with a dead wife to remember every day; things will get frustrating. 

And the same went for the boys. They can get mad, especially Jango’s older teenagers. They say things that they might not mean, just to argue. But even after they are done fighting, Jango still talks to them about it and tells them he loves them.

That was the only reason Kix wasn’t going to get Jango. He wasn’t going to make Cody suffer through yelling and have the others be awoken. 

Cody shifted, uncomfortable. Kix glanced down and somehow knew something was wrong, well, more wrong than a few seconds ago.

“Are you going to get sick, Codes?” Kix spiraled a hand on his brother’s spine.

Cody nodded tightly, sitting up. He panted heavily, trying to hold his stomach where it was.

“Give me one second  _ ori’vod _ ,” Kix said, standing up and crossing to the kitchen, again. Kix reached the compartment where the trash can was. He pulled the handle and was pleased that someone had taken out the trash earlier. 

Kix hurried back to Cody’s side, the bin in hand. He placed it in between Cody’s knees and sat next to him. 

Cody felt his intestines twist and pull. His stomach bubbled, causing him so much pain. He whimpered in pain. He could feel his mouth watering as his stomach twisted again.

“It’s okay, Cody. Just breathe, just breathe,” Kix soothed. 

Cody let his saliva drip from his slightly parted lips. Cody felt his stomach appear before he saw it. His dinner that he had eaten hours before made a reappearance in the bin. Cody didn’t catch a break from his throwing up session, not even close to finishing. Kix whispered in his ear every once a while, staying glued to his older brother’s side.

Kix heard footsteps from upstairs and he cursed under his breath. He could tell it was not his father, after years of accidentally analyzing his brothers’ and father’s footsteps around the house, but it was one of his older brothers. 

He didn’t pay his other brother any attention, focusing on Cody was still throwing up. “It’ll be over soon, Cody.”

Kix saw Ponds out of the corner of his eye sit on the other side of Cody, stroking his sweaty hair. Kix smiled tightly to Ponds hoping that Cody’s predicament would end soon. 

Cody was reduced to dry heaving, stomach contracting violently. He whined wanting to either pass out or go to sleep. He childishly wanted his father or brothers to take his pain away. Cody pushed the bin away when he was done, collapsing into Ponds’ side. His older brother’s strong arms wrapped around him, shushing him lightly. 

“What happened?” Ponds didn’t ask Cody, aiming his question to Kix. 

Kix sighed, trying to calm down and not hunt down Cody’s friends, “His drink got spiked. His friends did it and were stupid enough to not know the effects of it.”

Ponds growled low in his throat, “Idiots.”

Kix smirked, “That’s what I said.”

Cody moaned in pain again, curling in on himself. He felt like his insides were on fucking fire.  _ Jesus, Mary, and Joseph please, just end my suffering. _

“Codes, do you want to try and sleep?” Ponds asked, pulling Cody back slightly. Cody nodded tiredly after thinking for a moment. Ponds helped Cody lay back down, staying seated next to him.

Kix swayed on the spot, completely drained. Ponds steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, directing him towards the stairs. 

“Go to sleep  _ vod’ika _ .” Kix nodded, gripping the wall tightly. 

“And tell Wolffe to get his ass up at five so I can get some sleep too.” Ponds added, stroking Cody’s hair when his brother rested his head against Ponds’ thigh. 

Kix slowly made his way upstairs, stopping in front of Wolffe’s, Cody’s, and Rex’s door. He knocked lightly on the door. He heard footsteps and the door opened. Wolffe stepped partly out of the room, giving Kix an annoyed but concerned glance. 

“Cody is sick from his drink getting spiked by his friends for a prank,” Kix whispered. “Ponds is with him right now but you need to switch out with him at five. Can you do that, please?”

Wolffe nodded, “Yep.”

Kix started to walk away but was stopped by Wolffe’s hand resting on his wrist. Kix stopped his steps but didn’t look at his older brother. Wolffe stayed still for a few seconds, surveying his younger brother. 

“You okay?” Wolffe finally asked, voice still rough from sleep.

Kix shook his head. Wolffe slowly brought him into a hug, stroking his head. “Try to sleep, kiddo. We can talk tomorrow if you want to.”

Kix slipped out of his brother’s embrace and went to his own room, hoping Jesse was still asleep. 

* * *

Wolffe pulled his eyes open, hearing his alarm blaring in his ear. Well, it wasn’t that loud but loud enough to make him want to chuck his phone against the wall. He fumbled for his phone, groaning as he did. He really didn’t want to wake up at that moment but it was his turn to watch Cody. 

_ God damn kids and their God damn pranks _ , Wolffe grumbled in his head as he practically rolled out of the bed. He clumsily tossed the covers back up towards the headboard and walked out of the room. He flinched when he closed the door slightly too rough, knowing it would wake someone up. 

And lo and behold, Comet peeked out of the door five seconds later, eyes lidded with sleep and his hair slightly tostled. “Is something wrong?”

Wolffe smiled gently, “No, nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep Com’, you have school soon.” Comet fully stepped out of the room.

Comet groaned, “Do we  _ have  _ to go to school?”

Wolffe rolled his eyes, giving Comet a shooing motion, “Yes, now sleep, before Tup wakes up and freaks out because you aren’t in bed.”

Wolffe walked down the stairs after the door clicked closed. He crossed the floor to reach the living room where Cody and Ponds were still located at. He let a grin appear on his face as he saw a very cute sight.

Ponds was spread out on his back on the couch, eyes closed. Cody was sprawled out on Ponds' chest, still pale and sick looking. Ponds looked tired but was calmly stroking Cody’s back. Ponds cracked an eye open when he heard footsteps. 

Wolffe leaned on one of the sides of the wide doorways, “How’s he doing?”

Ponds groaned softly, feeling very tired, “Not amazing, but a litter better. He’s thrown up multiple times though.”

Wolffe nodded, trying to wake himself up, “Do you want to deal with the others and I’ll take Cody?”

Ponds nodded, sitting with Cody still on his lap. Cody stirred awake with the movement, nuzzling closer to him. Ponds shook him once to fully wake him up. “Come on, Codes. I have to get up. You can lay with Wolffe.”

Cody blinked at Wolffe before making grabby hands at him. Wolffe chuckled before sitting on the couch next to the two. Cody shifted from Ponds to Wolffe, latching on to him. Wolffe encircled his arms around Cody, rocking the smallest bit. Ponds stood up, stretching his body. He patted Cody’s shoulder softly, retreating to the kitchen for something. 

Wolffe looked down at his younger brother, tilting his chin up, “What you did was pretty stupid; driving while you knew the drink was spiked. You know that right?”

Cody ducked his head away. “Yeah.”

Wolffe stroked large circles on his spine, “Good. Cause I  _ will _ beat your ass next time.”

Cody cuddled close relaxing again, his fevered brow resting on Wolffe’s chest. Wolffe stretched for the remote, turning the volume down once the TV was on. Cody moved his head slightly so he could see, not really paying attention to whatever was playing. 

Wolffe started to twirl Cody’s hair in his fingertips, giving his brother some level of comfort. He didn’t miss the way Cody leaned heavily into his chest, obviously exhausted.

“Why don’t you try and sleep, Cody? That way you can get some sleep until the brats wake up,” Wolffe honestly thought all his younger brothers were brats in the morning.

Cody nodded, not in the mood to fight with his brother about it, golden orbs fluttering closed. He slowly relaxed against his brother, breathing slowly out. Wolffe distractedly combed his hair, eyes glued to anything but his brother. 

About thirty minutes later, Wolffe heard the faint sound of an alarm going off. Wolffe sighed, closing his eyes.  _ And this is the part where I lose my patience with the kids. _

Wolffe relished in the blissful silence, and then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Wolffe moved his hand over Cody’s exposed ear, almost like he was cradling his head to block out the unwanted sound. In his sleep, he nuzzled closer to Wolffe, not liking the noise that he could still partially hear.

“All of you quiet down,” Wolffe growled to the oldest twins who were being the loudest. The twins froze and turned slowly towards their older brothers. Wolffe had a tired and unamused face and Cody’s brow was furrowed in his sleep.

“Is he okay?” Boil asked, faintly hearing Fives and Echo come down the stairs.

“He’s sick and do not wake him up or I will beat your asses,” Wolffe threatened.

Boil and Waxer swiftly walked away from their older brother and entered the kitchen to get some food. Cody stayed asleep for the rest of the time and soon all their brothers trickled down the stairs for school and Jango with him.

Tup was the last one done and paused in his steps to gaze at Cody. Wolffe could see the anxiety start to fill and swim in his honey tinted eyes.

Wolffe quickly attempted to soothe his brother in his own firm way. “Tup, look at me.”

Tup’s eyes flicked from Cody’s form to his brother. 

“Cody is completely fine. He’s just a little sick and that’s all  _ vod’ika _ .” Wolffe explained calmly seeing Tup relax at the reassurance. Tup nodded and Comet walked out into the living room and laced their hands together. Comet tugged on his hand and when Tup started following him he pressed a kiss to his hairline.

“Eat, before you panic to death,” Comet teased, making his little brother sit down in a chair.

Jango entered the living room and gazed at his fourth oldest boy. Cody was pale and his skin looked clammy. His hands shook a little bit where they were on Wolffe’s chest. Jango crouched in front of the couch and ran his hand over Cody’s spine.

Cody’s eyes blinked up, a tired gaze falling on his father. Jango smiled sadly, “Hey, Codes. Are you not feeling well?”

Cody shrunk under his gaze, not wanting him to know the real reason he was sick. And Wolffe just had to rat him out.

“Well, the little shit got his drink spiked, knew his friend did it and didn’t do anything about it.” Wolffe’s voice was sharp and almost disappointed, but the hand running through Cody’s damp hair proved different.

“What?” Jango growled low in his throat. Cody shifted away from his father, letting out a soft noise of discomfort. Jango sighed, sharing a look with Wolffe before pulling Cody’s upper body closer to him.

“Cody, look at me,” Jango’s tone was much softer than it was a few seconds ago. Cody turned his head to stare at his father. “We’ll talk about it later. Just calm down before you make yourself sicker. Don’t overthink what I’m going to say later, do you understand me?” Jango knew his fourth oldest son had a problem with overthinking and not wanting to disappoint people; he was very similar to Tup in that regard. 

Cody nodded, leaning his head on Jango’s shoulder, wanting to just be near his father. Jango wrapped a loose arm around him, pressing his lips to his head. “I have to go. I trust that you will watch over him?” Jango asked Wolffe.

Wolffe nodded, “Rex will come home around one to switch with me.”

Jango sighed before standing up, heading for the door. “Alright, I’ll be back tonight. Bye boys.” 

“Bye  _ buir,” _ Tup called lightly before shoving his spoon of cereal in his mouth. Fives snorted then winced when a falling projectile hit him in the head. Apparently, Tup had thrown a piece of toast at him.

“You little sh-.” Fives had started to rise from his chair but quickly jumped into Rex’s lap. Rex groaned at the weight of an almost fully grown teenager jumping onto his body but grabbed Tup so he wouldn’t fall. Rex glared at Fives, daring him to come closer to their precious baby brother. 

Fives gaped at him. “That’s not fair! He’s Rex’s favorite!”

Echo didn’t look up from his book when he responded. “You snooze you lose, Fives. Tup became Rex’s favorite before you did. So sad, too bad.”

Fives grumbled, cursing his twin under breath before grabbing his backpack and started to walk towards the door. “Well if the family's favorite doesn’t want to be late he should get his ass up and start walking.”

Tup grabbed his backpack and silently walked to the door with Comet. Fives wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him a side hug so there were no hard feelings between them.

Once their brother left, safe from Ponds, Bly, Wolffe, and Rex, Cody let out a long whimper, feeling the nauseous feeling return in his gut. 

Rex went to Cody’s side, helping him sit up. “Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?”

Cody nodded, holding his stomach with one arm. Rex quickly retrieved the now clean trash can and placed it in front of his brother. Cody gagged as soon as the trash can touched the floor. Bile was ejected from his body, making him shuttered harshly. Rex drew large circles on his back, shushing him slightly. Once Cody was done, he groaned at the disgusting taste in his mouth. A glass of water appeared in his line of sight and he gratefully accepted it.

“You feel better now?” Rex said softly. 

Cody shrugged and laid back down. The twenty-three-year-old went into limbo, not aware of anything but peaceful sleep. A few times he felt his body being moved slightly and a brush of a hand in his hair. It was a nice escape from his sickness.

* * *

Cody woke up a little while later, still feeling sick but it was better sick than before. He didn’t open his eyes until a warm hand stroked his cheek, obviously coaxing him to open his eyes. Cody fluttered his eyes open, hard after his long nap. He stretched on the couch as much as possible and then looked up at which one of his brothers was sitting next to him.

“Hey, kiddo.” A deeper voice greeted him than he had expected. 

“Dad?” Cody looked up at his father tiredly, seeing the older man smile barely.

“You are in big trouble, little one,” Jango chastised gently but still had a firm look in his eye. Cody shrunk at that but Jango shushed him lightly. “Hey hey, I’m not going to yell. Please look at me, Cod’ika.”

Cody whined slightly, making his father’s heart fall. “Shhhh, shhhh. Calm down, Cody. You’ll feel worse if you get worked up.”

Cody hesitantly flicked his eyes up to his father. Jango stroked his shoulder comfortingly. “I'm really pissed at you. You could’ve been killed if you passed out in the car. I don’t want to get another phone call like that. We’ve already been through that before.” Jango whispered at the end, stroking Cody’s curls. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Cody admitted softly, feeling guilty about the whole situation. Jango suddenly laid down on the large couch next to Cody, pulling him closer. Cody immediately cuddled closer to him, wanting to feel Jango’s comforting aura. Jango lifted his arm so Cody could get comfortable then dropped his arm.

“Did you take any meds?” Jango asked gently.

Cody sleepily shook his head, “No. I took some last night but that was it.”

Jango nodded along, then shouted for one of his sons in an angry voice. “Kix, Jesse, Comet, or anyone, get your asses down here!”

Tup and Comet came sprinting down the stairs, scared of the tone in their father’s tone. Tup hid slightly behind his brother and asked with unintentional puppy eyes, “Are we in trouble?”

Comet jumped in, “Whatever it is, Boil did it.”

Jango chuckled and Cody giggled as well, knowing that Jango wasn’t mad at anyone. Tup and Comet frowned at him. “I just wanted to see how fast someone would get down here,” Jango snickered. 

Tup groaned and shot his father an annoyed look, “Not funny, dad. What do you need?”

Jango tilted his chin towards the kitchen, “Grab some meds for Codes, please.”

Tup and Comet both walked into the kitchen, engaging in a light conversation. Cody shifted lightly, curling around his father’s hip. Jango pressed a kiss to his head as Tup and Comet re-entered the room.

Jango took the glass from Comet while Cody took the pills from Tup. Cody put the pills in his mouth and reached for the glass. Jango shook his head and held the glass to his son’s lips. Cody parted them and let Jango drip the water down his throat. Jango went slow and stopped when Cody tapped his ribs where his hand was placed. Jango placed the water on the table in front of them and Jango turned to his two youngest sons.

“I think that’s all. You two are free to leave or stay.” Jango finished his statement when Cody groaned lightly. 

Comet and Tup shrugged at each other and settled down on the large couch. Comet turned the T.V. on at a low volume and got sucked into a movie. Cody tried to focus but he was in too much discomfort. Jango carded his hand through Cody’s hair, half-watching the movie and half-watching his son.

Cody finally relaxed fully against Jango’s chest, leaning against his hand. Jango smiled gently and felt adoration for all his kids, especially Cody at the moment. Tup was resting against Comet’s arm, eyes still glued to the T.V. along with Tup

Sooner or later all his sons were gathered in the large living room, scattered around the room. Jango realized that yes, Cody was sick but he was glad that his family was still in one piece.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, but I had taken long enough I figured I'd just post it. This was a little different than the request I received but it's still close enough! 💙
> 
> What do you think? Gimme any requests you got!


	10. Chapter 10-Nightmares

Tup groaned, and dropped his pencil with an audible thud on the book that was open in front of him. Comet who was across from him smirked a little bit while still working on his own assignment. The teenager rubbed his eyes like it would miraculously make him less tired. He and Comet had been sitting there for hours doing work and studying.

“Struggling there?” A sarcastic voice came from behind him. Tup tilted his head back further until he was able to see the person who was now upside down.

“Hush up, Boil.”

Boil chuckled and made his way over Tup’s side. He leaned his hands on the table and ran his eyes over all the papers scattered slightly on the table. Boil pursed his lips. “That’s a lot of notes there.”

Boil shifted the paper that Tup was just writing on, and he started to read it. “This is English. You’re good at English.” Tup could hear the worry in Boil’s voice. It was odd because Tup was good at English and Boil knew that typical teenagers with depression will have grades drop because they just can’t focus on it or can’t bring themselves to do it when their depression spikes hard.

“Well, I’m not good at English when I have been staring at a Geometry textbook for almost two hours,” Tup explained tiredly. “Remind me why I used to like Geometry when I did it in middle school?”

Boil let himself relax a little bit. Waxer heard that statement from his place in the living room where most of their other brothers were. “Because that was baby Geometry. Welcome to the real world of math. It sucks.”

Tup rolled his eyes. “Love you too.” Tup took the paper back from Boil and started working again. Boil to that as his queue and walked away from the busy teenager. 

Once Tup was halfway through his essay he heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Tup numbed noted that it was his father and continued to stare at his homework. He and Comet heard the front door open but they didn’t look up.

That was until the door slammed shut. Tup jumped nearly five feet in the air at the loud bang and stared at the entrance to the dining room where Tup and Comet were seated. His heart rate sky-rocketed like it always did when he was scared or anxious, and right now he was both. Comet’s head had snapped up but he didn’t flinch. They both heard their father walk into the house but avoided their location.

Things started swimming through his mind and for some reason the very vivid memory of glass being thrown at him and shattering glass showering down on him. Then a voice yelling at him, making him drop down into a ball with a yelp as another bottle was thrown at him. He started crying and sobbing and-

A nudge on Tup’s foot brought him back. Tup looked up fast and saw Comet giving him a concerned look. Comet mouthed to him, ‘you okay?’.

Tup took a deep breath; not seeing the dark room, or the glass on the floor, or heard any crying. He knew Jango would  _ never _ do anything to hurt him on purpose. 

Tup shrugged and looked back down at his assignment slowly and his mind started to leave him again. He stared into space, almost  dissociating. Screw his essay, he couldn’t think about it right then and there. His hands started shaking, the sound of the door slamming had brought back buried memories. 

Everyone in the house was now silent, attempting to tell if their father was going to flip his lid or not. He was probably putting his gun away like he did everything night in fear that one of his teenagers would pull the trigger if they were touching it. Rex and Wolffe met each other’s gaze and simultaneously agreed to nonchalantly keep an eye on the kids that were not in their rooms; Comet and Tup. Rex and Wolffe shifted on the couches in the living room, so they could both peer into the dining room. 

Tup’s hands were shaking lightly, still not breaking his gaze on his paper. He snapped out of his stupor and reached for his phone, wondering what time it was. The time was ten-thirty o’clock and their father was supposed to be home at seven, so something was obviously wrong. It shouldn't be this slow at work even on a Friday.

Jango’s footsteps came closer to the dining and living room, most likely about to go upstairs. Ponds and Bly met his eyes once he came into view and gave him a hard stare, gesturing to the two teenagers in the room adjacent to them. No way they were going to let their father scare their younger brothers. Jango nodded but his eyes were still stormy; something was obviously bothering him.

Jango leaned against the big doorway to the dining room, standing on the two steps that lead to said room since the living room was lowered slightly. He stared sadly at the teenagers before Comet looked at his phone which was ringing. Comet looked at the caller ID and frowned but answered the call. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Comet then went silent. After a few seconds, he said. “Give me one second. Hey dad?”

Jango nodded, “Yeah?”

“Can I stay the night at a friend's house to help him study for a test on Monday?”

Jango thought for a moment before letting a small smile slide onto his face. “Sure. No drinking though.”

Comet’s face twisted into an offended look. “I feel betrayed that you think I would illegally drink.”

Jango rolled his eyes in good nature. “Comet, I know you would drink the first chance you get. Don’t even. The only two of you that wouldn’t illegally drink are Kix and Tup. You, most definitely would.”

Comet laughed before gathering his mess of assignments before heading upstairs to grab a few things. The mood was relaxed once again, Jango’s mood was slightly better. But Tup was still tense and the others saw that. Tup finally started writing again but everyone could tell he was writing notes that he already had on a different note sheet.

Jango observed his son knowing that he must’ve scared him. Jango sighed again and crossed to Tup. The older man saw Tup tense his muscles as he approached closer to him.  _ Oh, Tup. _

Jango walked behind Tup, peering slightly over his shoulder. The older boys carefully watched, curious as to what their father was going to do. Tup could feel his father’s body heat behind him and shut his eyes tightly in reflex. 

Tup’s honey eyes opened when strong arms gently wrapped around his upper torso. Jango had slightly leaned over the back of the chair and pulled Tup back towards him. Tup went easily, pencil slipping out of his limp fingers.

Jango dropped his lips to the top of Tup’s head, keeping them firmly planted there. He ran his thumb over the teen’s collarbone, willing him to relax. Tup eventually leaned back into his father, huffing lightly against him. He leaned his head on his father’s arm, taking in his warmth.

“Tup, I think you should go to bed.” Everyone turned to the brother that had spoken. Kix was looking at Tup with an analytical gaze. “You look tired, kiddo.”

Rex gave a nod of agreement. “You’ve been sitting there for a couple of hours. You’ve got to be tired.”

“‘M not tired.” Tup glared at his brothers as a last resort. He didn’t really want to go to bed seeing as he still needed to finish his work. Sad to say his father didn’t share the same sentiment as him. 

“Come on, Tup’ika. Kix is right.”

Tup pouted and stared up at his father with his best puppy eyes. Jango shook his head, “No puppy eyes, love. Let’s go.” Tup didn’t move from his spot, crossing his arms. 

“Tup, I  _ will _ pick you up. You know I can.” Jango stated in a warning tone. Tup took that as a challenge and stared blankly at him. Jango suddenly lifted him into his arms, cradling close to his chest. Tup yelped and tried to pull away. The others laughed, smiling at the happy moment. 

Tup stopped struggling, panting at the effort he showed and plopped in his head on his father's shoulder. “Cheater.”

Jango tossed him up slightly to reposition him. “I know.” He left it at that and left to walk up the stairs with his pouting teenager.

As they were walking up the stairs, Tup crossed his arms again. “Dang you and your Marine training,” Tup mumbled but contradicted his sentence by nuzzling his father’s shoulder.

“Don’t blame me, blame your grandfather and aunt for convincing me to re-enlist in the Marines instead of going to prison.” Jango snorted. 

Jango had been in the Marines for years when even before older boys were teenagers, but when Kix was born Jango honorably left the Marines and was put on a Reserve unit for a year before his time in the military was over. Then he had a choice to make about five years ago; prison or Marines again. The judge had given him a week to choose and his father and sister helped him choose to be in the Marines for two to three years or be in prison and have it on his record. The judge had felt sympathy for the man but he did not however sympathize with his actions….

They arrived at Tup’s door and Jango carefully put him down. Tup moved to open the door but was pulled into another hug. Tup sagged into his father’s chest, accepting his physical comfort.

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier,” Jango whispered, unwilling to break the peaceful quietness.

Tup shook his head. “It’s not your fault I have anxiety.” They both knew why he had anxiety.

Jango growled. “I hope you realize I want to punch him every day. Then kick his wife’s ass for not doing anything.”

Tup shifted uncomfortably but hugged him tighter. “I know you do.”

Jango squeezed him tight for one more second then let go, pushing him into his room. Tup smiled and closed the door. He changed into loser clothing and promptly fell onto his bed in a tired heap.

* * *

  
  


Tup jumped awake, a scream dying on his throat. He braced his arms on either side of him, staring at his dark blue sheets. Drops of water started to appear on the sheets and Tup cocked his head to the side. Tup reached up with a shaky hand to discover that he was crying. Tup gave up trying to hold his tears back and openly cried.

The teenager then slapped a hand to his mouth, stopping the flow of sobs. The last thing he wanted was all of his brothers and his father to enter his room to find him like this. He didn’t enjoy all of them being around him when he was upset. He loved his brothers and father, so much, but there was only so much they could do. It was better when one or two of them was comforting him, and not all fourteen of them.

Tup then remembered why he was awake and gasping for breath and he suddenly became hyper-aware, his eyes traveling over the room. His eyes fell on Comet’s empty bed and his heart leaped into his throat.

Tup took a breath and shut his eyes tightly.  _ Stop it, stop it. You’re fine. Comet’s at a friends’ house helping him study. Well, that’s what he said he was going to do at least. _ Tup opened his eyes and stared at the clock in his room that gave off an orange glow. 

_ 12:42 _

Tup sighed and gave a small whine, falling back slowly, lying back down. There was no way he was going back to sleep, especially since he was still scared from his nightmare. He was scared that his dream was about to happen again. The upset teenager debated quickly before ripping his covers off and walking out of his room. He closed the door as quietly as he could considering he was still crying. 

The large hallway was dark but natural light still soaked through. Tup’s room was located on the left side of the hallway. Half of the rooms and a few guest bedrooms since some of the boys shared, which all eight teenagers (including the newly nineteen Sinker and Boost) had their rooms, were on the left side of the staircase and banister while the other half of the rooms which went from Jesse, who was nineteen, to Jango. Tup crept to the other side of the hallway, flinching at any shadow that moved. The youngest Fett boy finally reached his father’s room, who was the person he was going to in the first place. But he hesitated. His hand hovered over the handle of the door, not moving.

Tup remembered Jango’s mood earlier when he came into the house. Work was probably being a bitch to him and he was apparently now working odd hours because he was back home three hours later than he was supposed to.

He didn’t want to wake his father up in fear he would send him back to be. He highly doubted Jango would do that, but at the moment he did.

He didn’t want to disturb his father, who obviously needed rest after his long day. 

_ Because he hands his hands full with me and the other teenagers. _ Tup bitterly thought.

That was why Tup hesitated; not wanting to wake his father when he knew he needed as much sleep as possible and Tup knew his father didn’t really want to deal with a crying teenager in the middle of the night. Tup pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around himself. He swore he felt someone’s hand grab him. Tup whirled around trying to get the hand off of him but there was no one there.

The long-haired teen glanced at each of the doors, and his eyes shot back and forth like he was playing eeny-meeny-miny-moo in his head. Without giving himself to re-think, Tup pushed on the handle of one of the doors and entered Kix and Jesse’s room.

Tup stepped into the dark and quiet room, squinting to see to sleeping forms of Jesse and Kix. Jesse was sprawled out on his stomach while Kix was laying on his side, both peacefully asleep. Tup bit his lower lip, feeling guilty that he would wake them up but his fear took over when he felt a hand touch him again. 

He crawled into Kix’s bed, curling close to his chest. The paramedic’s eyes slowly opened at the added weight in his bed and the person’s chest moving rapidly. Kix may not have known who it was at the moment in his sleep-filled mind but his paramedic and older brother instincts made him hold whoever was in his bed close. 

Tup was shaking as his brother took hold of him. He buried his face in Kix’s neck, tears falling fast.

“Shhhhhh, shhhhh, it’s okay, love. It’s okay.” Kix finally was awake enough to realize it was one of his  _ younger, _ younger brothers, giving by the size of him.

“K-Kix,” Tup sobbed, wanting his older brother to take his fear away even though he sadly knew that couldn't happen.

“I know, I know. Try to breathe for me, okay Tup’ika?” Kix asked, voice still rough with sleep. 

Tup barely registered his brother's words, too caught up in his own head. He saw shadows move in his mind, he could  _ feel  _ his body back at  _ that _ place. Tup moved impossibly closer to his brother, shaking violently. 

“Tup, listen to me, it’s okay. You’re okay sweetie,” Kix tried again to no avail, and apparently, Tup let the term of endearment go.

Tup struggled in his arms, trying to get away. Kix sighed, knowing it would be a long night judging by how bad Tup was reacting. Kix tightened his arms around Tup, squeezing lightly. “Shhhhh, shhhhh.” Kix dropped a kiss to Tup’s head, starting to stroke his hair.

Kix looked to the other side of the room and saw that Jesse’s eyes were open. The younger adult was propped up on his side, staring sadly at his little brother. Then he frowned, cocking his head to the side, and then whispered, “Why didn’t he go to Rex?”

The anxious teenager was notorious for sneaking into Rex, Cody, and Wolffe’s room and crawling into Rex’s bed for comfort. The first time it happened, when Tup was roughly five, just a small little boy, the three older boys, teenagers at the time, had thought someone was in the house.

Kix shrugged, wondering the same thing, and turned his golden-brown eyes back down the anxious teenager. Tup was staring around the room, looking very panicked. “Tup, look at me.” Kix moved Tup’s chin to make eye-contact. “Don’t look at anything else, just look at me.”

Tup whined slightly, scared now that he couldn’t see anything but his brother. “K-Kix-” Tup was cut off by a sob shooting out of his throat.

“Tup, you need to breathe, you’re going to have an anxiety attack if you aren’t already having one,” Kix advised him, helping the teenager sit up.

Tup jerkily nodded and hand latching onto Kix’s. The paramedic rubbed circles on Tup’s knuckles with his thumb, cooing into Tup’s ear.

The scared teenager jumped when someone else joined them on the bed. Tup immediately curled into Kix’s chest, whimpering like a small puppy. Kix held him nevertheless, stroking his dark locks. “Easy, it’s just Jess’. See?” Kix pointed to their other brother, seeing Jesse smile softly.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Tup’ika. I just want to help you.” Jesse explained, wrapping an added arm around Tup’s shaking shoulder.

Tup gripped him tightly, tears still falling from his closed eyes. The dream had felt so real and tangible that Tup thought he was actually back at his old foster home. He never wanted to go back there, even in his dreams.

“Talk to us, Tup. What happened?” Jesse prompted gently as possible, not wanting to set Tup off even more. The long-haired teenager slowly shook his head against Kix’s chest, preferring to not talk about it.

“Well, you’re going to have to tell us eventually. Will you at least answer my questions?” Kix compromised.

They waited in heavy silence safe for Tup’s sobs but eventually, he nodded.

“Alright. Did you wake up and just panic?”

A shake of the head.

“Was it a nightmare?”

Tup accidentally gave a loud sob and slapped his hand to his mouth. Kix stroked Tup’s sternum with a feather-light touch, waiting for him to answer.

“Y-yes.”

“Shhhhh, you’re alright. Was it about the system?”

Tup nodded, and practically shivered at the word ‘system’ knowing his brother had been referring to the Foster System or CPS. Kix noticed this and pulled Tup closer, taking almost all his body weight. Kix wasn’t surprised that he could hold Tup; while Tup wasn’t exactly light, but Kix was pretty strong.

Kix moved his kid brother so Tup could hold onto him light a Koala; his legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his upper torso. Kix rocked side-to-side, shushing him lightly and Jesse brushed Tup’s hair with his thin fingers. 

Kix rocked gently, stroking his hair in the same comforting motions. He wasn’t too concerned about Tup having an anxiety attack seeing as it was mostly just him being scared from his dream. “You don’t have to talk about it. I know you don’t want to.”

It killed Kix from the bottom of his heart to say that because he desperately wanted to know, but he would not push his baby brother to talk. No one knew what happened in the house with Tup except maybe Comet. Wolffe always said he had the suspicion that something else happened to Tup other than just verbal abuse. Wolffe had been taken out of the system once he aged-out and went to live with their cousins, Fox, Thorn, and Stone, who are brothers and live together. He fought with their social worker to stay with Comet and Tup but sadly there was nothing Jen could do for him. She had felt terrible when the young man begged her.

“I-I’m s-sorry I a-always cause p-problems.” Tup stuttered through his tears, voice muffled by Kix’s shoulder.

Jesse put a hand on the small of his back. “Shhhhh, shhhhhh. You don’t cause problems, love. We love you so much and you are not a burden to us.”

Tup shook his head in disbelief. “Y-yes I do.”

“What makes you think that?” Kix pressed the matter.

“Y-you all have to t-take care of me s-somehow. And I c-can tell you get annoyed w-with m-me.” Tup explained in a broken voice.

Kix firmly shook his head even though the teenager wasn’t looking at him. “No, absolutely not. We are never ‘annoyed’ with you as you put it, and we don’t hate helping you. You have three exhausting mental disorders that you can’t control. We’re your older brothers, it is our job to protect you even from your own mind.”

Jesse had to hand it to Kix, he was very persuasive when he wanted to be. Tup peeked out of Kix’s chest just a little bit, but neither of them could see his eyes. 

“Tup, would I be holding you if I didn’t love you or was annoyed with you?” Kix asked calmly. Tup fidgeted lightly, still crying but huffed. “No.”

Kix pulled him back to look him in the eye. Kix stared sadly at his brother and Jesse moved to cover Tup’s back. Tup buried himself back in his chest, softly sobbing.

Kix held him again, feeling Jesse scooting closer. Jesse hugged Tup from behind, lying his head on his shaking shoulders. Jesse slipped his hand into Tup’s, lacing fingers with him. He felt the poor kid’s hand shaking in his.

“Tup, don’t be scared. We’ll keep you safe. You’re never going back there. Ever.” Jesse vowed to his brother, who sobbed harder.

Kix frowned sadly at the painful cries coming from his brother. “Love, what are you afraid of?”

Tup hiccuped lightly. “T-that he’s g-going to t-take me away.”

Kix and Jesse shared a look, understanding that Tup hated his old foster home and never wanted to be back in Brooklyn again. 

“He’s not going to. Jen and dad will never let you go back there and we won’t either.” Jesse promised once again. And he had no difficulty saying that if Tup were to be taken away from them he would punch anyone to get his brother back. 

“H-how do k-know?” Tup asked pitifully.

Kix bit his lip before asking a question he had never asked before. “Tup….did he ever do more abuse than verbally?”

Tup shook his head jerkily. 

“Kiddo, if he did, you know it’s illegal right?” Jesse knew what route Kix was trying to take.

“I know that!” Tup shouted, which was a weird outburst for the kind teenager.

Kix and Jesse jerked back almost and Jesse glanced at Kix and saw fire in his eyes. Kix and Jesse knew that something else happened in that house but Tup would never say. Kix let it go but as he stroked Tup’s spine Jesse could see the tenseness in his hands. 

Tup continued to cry and the paramedic in the room was surprised his other brothers weren’t barging through the door. Kix cooed in his ear trying to calm him down, played with his hair; basically, he tried everything but nothing was working. 

Kix handed Tup to Jesse and motioned for him to follow him out of the room. Jesse tightened his grip and gave a quiet warning to Tup before standing up with him. Kix slowly opened the door and saw no one peeking out of their rooms so he proceeded in walking down the stairs. Jesse carefully walked down the stairs, much slower than Kix. They reached the bottom and Kix turned on a few lights so they wouldn’t walk into anything.

Kix walked through the house, not making too much noise but Tup wasn’t exactly helping. Kix would never blame him though. He led the other two into the living room before sitting down. Jesse sat with Tup sitting in his lap, rocking lightly.

“Shhhhh, shhhhh. You’re safe Tup’ika. You’re safe with us.” Jesse murmured in his brother’s ear. Tup clung to his torso, sobbing loudly. The two other Fett boys swore that the whole house could hear him.

Kix sighed and felt his phone vibrate against his leg within his pocket. Kix fumbled for his phone as he played gently with Tup’s hair. Kix realized he missed multiple texts from his brothers. Jango must’ve been exhausted because there were no messages from him and Kix knew he would’ve been the first one to text him.

Kix opened the first message he got and it was from Waxer, asking if he heard someone crying. Kix quickly responded saying Tup was in the middle of a breakdown/anxiety attack, knowing that Waxer would tell Boil as well if he asked. The next message was from his older brothers, literally, all five of them texted him. Kix sighed, stealing a glance at Tup before furiously typing his response to Rex and Ponds so he could get them to shut up. Kix tossed his phone on the other couch closest to him and turned to Tup and Jesse.

Tup was gripping his chest like it would help him breathe and an odd choked cry came from the boy. Kix grabbed his hands to keep him from choking himself. “Love, shhhh, shhhh.  _ Ad’ika _ , you need to breathe. Now.”

Kix was afraid that Tup wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs because of the anxiety attack that was fueling up.

“I-I c-can’t, Kix.” Tup sounded as scared as he looked.

Kix nodded, “I know you’re scared and I want to help you but you have to breathe before I do. Can you try?”

Tup attempted to the best of his ability to breathe deeply but it fell short when Tup saw a twisted shadow behind Jesse and he whimpered, shifting away from Jesse. The older boy let him wriggle out of his arms, not wanting Tup to panic at not being able to move.

Kix moved so he was kneeled in front of Tup, gripping his chin lightly. “Tup look at me, kiddo. Breathe in for four.”

Tup cradled his head in his hand but stared at Kix with big eyes and nodded. He took a shuddering breath, knowing that kix was using the grounding technique his therapist had taught him. 

“Hold it for seven.” Tup could barely get to five before he let it out for eight seconds. 

Kix repeated the process with him until he was able to breathe and his eyes weren’t shooting back and forth, looking for someone hiding in the room. Kix didn’t say anything as he brought the teenager close for a hug, Tup going limp against his chest. 

Kix made eye contact with Jesse and pointed to his phone. Jesse gave him the phone and Kix opened it then looked down at Tup. “I’m guessing you want Rex?”

Going to Rex meant he would also be with Cody and Wolffe so Tup nodded. Kix sent Rex a brief text, telling him to come downstairs and take Tup to Rex’s room. Rex didn’t respond but Kix heard footsteps and a door opening upstairs. Seven seconds later Rex was at the bottom of the stairs. 

Rex swiftly entered the living room and crouched down next to Kix. Words weren’t exchanged as Rex took Tup from Kix and Tup nuzzled closer to his older brother. Rex, Kix, and Jesse all walked back up the stairs, Tup quiet as a mouse. Kix and Jesse said goodnight to Tup and Rex once they reached their door and Rex walked back into his room.

Cody and Wolffe were already sitting on Rex’s bed, patiently waiting. Rex knocked on the door jam before fully stepping into the room. Cody and Wolffe’s heads snapped up and gave Tup a soft sad smile. Tup didn’t return it and just clung to Rex.

Rex sat on the bed, moving to rest against the wall. Cody and Wolffe sat on either side of him; Cody taking one of Tup’s hands and Wolffe getting the knots out of his hair. They could tell and hear that Tup was trying to hold his tears back but none of them asked why because they knew why he was upset; for a reason, they could never understand because they had never gone through the same thing Tup did.

They just sat there, let Tup fall apart for most of the night. Because they would be there to put him back together.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly for plot purposes. This gave you guys a little insight into what foster care was like for Tup. And you also saw a sneak peek of Jango and his....military experience. Let me know if you have any questions I would be happy to answer! 💙
> 
> What do you think? I need some requests, so send them in!

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Ages may be different for a specific chapter.


End file.
